Above It All
by Da Fooz
Summary: The Hatter is not content to wait for Alice's return, but going up Above is much more dangerous than coming Under.  And with Time ignoring both of them, there's things that just aren't going to work out as well.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer - I have no rights to the characters of Alice in Wonderland, nor do I make any money on this. Read, and enjoy!

Rated M for content and explicit adult material in later chapters. Once again, thanks for taking time to peruse. On to the reason you came here, the story itself.

This one came to me as a daydream, what if the Hatter came to our world instead of Alice returning to his? It just grew from there.

Chapter One

Now

"He seems to be having a quiet night." The doctor took a quick glance at his clipboard, and then turned back to the steel door with a number thirteen above it. No name was taped to the door, no way other than the number above to pick it out of the other steel doors in this particular hallway. Flipping through the papers on his clipboard, the taller doctor continued. "After yesterday, I'd figure he'd be climbing the walls, or at least going through his usual pacing and shrieking. It usually takes him longer to settle down from one of his fits." He peeked through the bars of the tiny opening that counted as a window on the door. The subject of the conversation was curled up on his cot, twitching now and again, but otherwise sound asleep.

The other person in the hallway laughed, but kept the noise to a minimum. The shorter doctor knew that too much racket at this time of night would upset the patients, and it was turning into a quiet night for more than their topic of discussion. "He's usually quiet after a stint in the hobby room. Completely insane or not, he is a genius with cloth and wire. All he makes is hats for some reason, but if it gives us a silent night, then..."

"Yes, all the better for him as well as us. The physician's still not sure if that orderly will regain feeling in her fingers from that episode yesterday. If not for working with patients like this for years, I'd never believe someone that said it was possible to actually bite someone's fingers off through the bone. What did he think, that human tasted like chicken? What set him off this time? He's pretty harmless most of the time, if left alone."

The shorter doctor shrugged. "All we have to go from is that she mentioned to one of the nurses on duty that her niece was getting ready for school, she's going into kindergarten, and then said that name."

"That name? Oh, I understand now."

"Yeah. In spite of us warning her time and again, she had to mention the name Alice. And we received in return his usual response. He looked up, those eyes of his changing colors in that manner we've still not figured out. Then he went to his usual routine. Absolute rage, and him babbling in that uncouth lingo he slips into occasionally. It took five shots of Thorazine just to slow him down enough to get her free. The other patients, they've learned not to get in his way. It's sad when those with little grasp of reality are afraid of another poor soul in here."

The taller doctor took another look at his papers, then shrugged. "Considering he's psychiatry's dirty little secret, we're lucky she quickly settled for a fat severance pay check, and a good recommendation to a local nursing home. The worst she has to worry about there is one of the men mistiming their Viagra dose and feeling a bit frisky from it, or some old lady boring her to tears with photo albums. So I checked on him for some history, he has files with dating that... well, it's completely unbelievable. There's no way he could be that old."

"He's been institutionalized longer than the standard of clean sheets for the madmen. And yes, it's all true. He doesn't look a day over the age he was when caught in London. There's pictures to back those files up."

"If only we could talk to him, really get through to him just once, imagine what he could tell us of that time."

"Useless, completely useless. He's the original madman, and he's lucky he was found in the time of Bedlam, and not during that wonderful era where the insane were burnt at the stake. And what could he tell us, really? The various colors of the walls in the institutions where he's lived for the last hundred and fifty so years? One day, someone will be bringing breakfast and find him dead in his sleep. That file will finally be closed, and most likely locked up somewhere to collect dust. No one will remember him after a generation or so, and that might be for the best."

"You might be right. Imagine, being trapped in your own head for that long, no way to get through to those around you. No family known of, no one even sure if he's told us his real name. That would drive anyone insane." The taller doctor took a moment, then continued. "Oh well, I've got to get some sleep. Tomorrow waits for no one, except that poor soul on the other side of that door."

Then

"You must give her time. Patience is a virtue, and it is high time your practiced some of it." Mirana smiled to take any sting from her words, but the other side of her conversation didn't seem to have caught the slight jab. "You must remember, time in her world is much different than here. What is a long time for us, might have only been a few months up Above. Your connection, or lack thereof, to Time makes things move differently for you. After all, she did promise, and our Champion is not one for breaking her word, no matter how long it takes her to follow through." Mirana set a gentle hand on Tarrant's shoulder, and he sighed.

"I scoff at Time, ha ha. But... There has to be a way to get her back. She said she'd come back, she promised, she's late for tea, there's so much of Underland that I want to show her, and I can't show it to her if she's not here, she has to be here to see here, so she has to come back..." The words rolled from Tarrant, flowing faster and faster until...

"Hatter!" It was a single word, from Mallymkun, that brought him to a halt.

"I'm fine," he muttered, a faint blush creeping over his white face. Rubbing his hands together for a moment, he continued on a calmer line. "I am quite aware that Time is a picky little bastard, but there has to be a way. Please, my dear White Queen, tell me that you've a way to get her back here, back home where she belongs."

Mirana sighed. "There's limits to my power, my dear Hatter. I shall see what can be done, but I cannot promise something that might be quite impossible." She withdrew her hand, and continued. "It might take quite some time for a solution to be found, I do not want to blind you to that possibility. Things take time."

"Alice would think of six impossible things before breakfast, a fine practice for anyone with that much muchness. I'm quite sure that you can help me with this, I have full faith in your abilities." Tarrant grinned, and bowed. Then he headed out of the throne room, humming to himself. Mirana glanced over at Mallymkun, and slightly shook her head. The dormouse answered the unspoken question, resisting the urge to grump too loud.

"He's gone bleeding mad, your Majesty. All he does is wander around looking for Alice. He's sometimes convinced she's here in Underland, and they're playing hide and seek. Other times, it's like he's another person completely. He'll get talking on something, then lose his way through the conversation. He talks to himself a lot now, more than usual." Mally shook her head. "He was a bit odd before. Mad, mind you, but still enough there to hold a conversation at tea time. Now... He's leaving us, in a way I don't think anyone but Alice can bring him back from."

Mirana leaned back on the throne, then turned to Mally. "His mind is wandering, trying to find his own solution to his problem. If this gets too out of hand, I might have to confine him to Marmoreal, for his own safety and the protection of others. Worse, he might find his own way to that land, but that might also destroy him, both mind and body. Alice is the only one from Above that ever came here, and none of us have gone up for extended periods of time. The rules are different, from Above and Under, strange to each other."

"And if you can't bring back Alice?"

"Then our Hatter might just be insane enough to go to her instead."

Between One

Tarrant could not believe his eyes, and was seriously considering that this was all a figment of his deranged imagination. This could not be London, the home of Alice. The streets were so strange and filthy, the air full of the stink of rotting food and a strange fog that made his skin itch. There was not a sign of green, no grass or trees, rather depressing if you asked him. Where did one set their tea tables up, if not in a nice clearing where the grass underfoot would help hold them steady? Also, no one knew of Alice, no one could point him in the right direction, and there were so many directions to choose from. Though a piece of the sky could be seen far above these towering buildings that intimidated him so, it was still like there was no air to breathe. This is Above, this place of loud people and dirty streets and stinky rain? His Alice, no, not his, Alice lived in this land, had left Underland for this?

People looked at him oddly as he asked them where Alice was. They would raise an eyebrow, and most didn't even bother to answer him. The looks from some of the people made him rather upset. After all, he was properly clothed and all clean. He didn't smell, so what was the point of all that sniffing and glaring from these people? Even worse, no one knew where she was. Certainly someone of such muchness would be known even by the children in this strange city. She was a Champion after all, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, but no one knew where she lived or worked.

Then came those men in uniform. It was an odd uniform, even more odd than the clothes the people around him wore. Their clothes were black, with many buttons, far too many buttons than actually needed. He liked buttons, buttons could make a break a suit's look, but really, were that many really needed? And their hats? Downright horrid, they were in desperate need of a good hatter. The men in uniform asked him his name, and he was more than willing to give it to them. After all, they might be able to point him in the right direction, those in authority were supposed to help out the subjects of the kingdom, right?

But then they grabbed his arms and started taking him somewhere, somewhere that had nothing to do with Alice. Fight! They were keeping him from Alice, that would not do! One of the uniformed men swung something at the back of his head, and he witnessed stars in his vision.

Then all went dark.

Between Two

Alice leaned back, trying to get the crick out of her lower back. The ledger in front of her was forgotten for a moment. Part of her mind was still in China, even though she had been back in London for a few months. Such an interesting country, filled with people that had so many secrets. She vaguely smiled, remembering their tea. It was almost like Tarrant's creations, but not quite. Nothing could quite match that taste, at least as far as she could tell. Tea time was so boring now, filled with gossip and matchmaking, not flying cups and spoons. So very tame, very normal. She hated it.

Sighing, she slammed the ledger closed, and stretched once again. Lord Ascot had been quite pleased with her negotiations in China, and a thriving trading center in that country was pouring cash into the coffers at a rapid rate. She had been considering purchasing back some of her Father's company, but that would mean more responsibility, and Alice was more interested in her dreams than monetary discussions. At least in her dreams, Tarrant was waiting for her, and would tap his pocket watch and admonish her that she was once again late for tea.

Lord Ascot had mentioned in passing last time they spoke that time was being kind to her, her face still in youth while her mind continued forward. She had to resist the urge to giggle at that comment. Someone important to her had issues with Time, and he had offered her his Time so she'd stay always young. She had no idea if Tarrant's offer would work in this world, but she was convinced that it would. Tarrant never promised anything he could not deliver, he was too much of a gentleman to lie to her. Even months as sea had done nothing to her face and skin, in spite of the warnings of Margaret that the salty winds would ravage her. In time, she was warned, her pretty face would not last forever.

Time. Something that was weighing on her mind, if not on her face and body. She had been so ready to head back to Underland, or as she called it as a child, Wonderland. But the grounds of Lord Ascot's manor house had been renovated during her time on the ocean waves, and no matter how carefully she had hunted, Alice had not been able to locate a particular rabbit hole to go back. After several searches, she had given up on that location, and had settled into hoping McTwisp would made another appearance and lead her to what she now considered her true home. Twice he had led her there, certainly he could solve this aggravation once again.

She had a promise to keep, to a man that she felt more for every day that passed in London. Somehow, some way, Alice would find her way back to that land that was more a home for her than anything left in the Above world. She would return, and let that Hatter know she loved him. They would sit down for tea with Thackery and Mally, dodge teacups and saucers, and gaze into each others' eyes. Those eyes haunted her, seeming to watch from behind windows and around corners. Somehow, she knew he was waiting for her just as anxiously as she was wanting to get back to him.

He would complain, he would protest, and then they would confess their love for each other. She would wait for him, in that most Virtuous way, in spite of all the pressure from her Mother and sister. Even with money no longer being a worry, her Mother in particular was worried that Alice would be alone for the rest of her life. But, she was never alone. Her beloved was just a bit out of reach at the moment, waiting for her, she just knew it. Time ignored him, so he'd be the proper right age for her. She would return, and all would be well in Underland.

She just needed some time to find her way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not have any rights to the characters from Alice in Wonderland, nor will I make any money on this.

Chapter Two

Now

"I sincerely think that his restraint in the manner you've described to me is completely uncalled for. He seems the harmless type, from what I can hear. Well, harmless when he's sedated. Is there no other way I could try to talk to him? This setup seems so... criminal." The young man accompanying the doctor down the halls turned his head this way and that, listening around them.

"Apparently they've left out the parts of the man's story when he's crippled both staff members and other patients around here. Yes, he's mostly calm and harmless. But then he really goes all out, and then the institution is stuck footing the bill for someone's surgery. He's dangerous enough to those that can see him coming, to leave someone alone with him that's... well..."

The young man laughed. "Someone that's completely blind? I think that's the finish to that sentence you are looking for. I've been in worse situations, it comes with the job description. By the way, what brought on the idea to bring in someone of the cloth?"

The doctor shrugged, then blushed when he realized his companion in the hall would not be able to see the motion. Clearing the throat, he spoke. "It's a last shot, really. One of the orderlies mentioned in passing that for some of our patients, talking to someone of faith helps balance them out, at least for a short time." They continued down the hall, to one of the rooms further down. "That poor man has been pretty much ignored for... well, for some time. He's fed, he keeps himself clean, and we keep him sedated for his own peace of body and mind. But no one has been willing to sit down and talk for a while, he's considered pretty much a hopeless case."

The young man frowned at that comment. "No one deserves to be completely ignored, no matter what his crime or affliction. Now, if I'm picturing your words right, he's basically completely bound into a special restraint, so he can do no damage to me or himself?"

"That pretty much sums it up. The chair is welded to the floor, and he's in restraints from toes to neckline. And beware of his face, he's rather fast with biting. I've seen snakes strike slower on the nature channel, he's that fast at times. And a snake has the decency to give a warning, he just lashes out. A poor nurse had to have her hand put back together not too many weeks ago. We'll be recording both audio and video, but he won't be able to hear us. If it gets out of hand, we'll send in help. But you've been warned, he's wicked fast when he gets loose." The doctor stopped walking, they had arrived at the door in question.

"When he gets loose, not if. Such comforting words you have there. Please, open the door. For the life of me, I can't manage to find the doorknob."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Father Tyler?" The doctor hesitated, hand on the doorknob. "It's not going to help him."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Leave me to help, it's in my job description. I'll be fine." Tyler grinned. He reached out, and found the doorknob. "Ah, there it is, it was hiding from me for a moment there. Go to your watching room, and let me go to work."

Then

"Ah, your Majesty, Mally mentioned something to me, that you wished to see me about something important?" Tarrant looked around, at all of the mirrors in the twisting room. He had never seen this particular room, even in his wanderings through the castle as a child. He was convinced it had spent Time hiding from him, as though it was being a downright meanie about being found.

There were hundreds of mirrors on the walls, more than he could count if he so desired to. They came in all sizes, some tiny enough to fit in someone's hand, to one that took up an entire wall. They showed scenes around Underland, and to other places that could only lay beyond the borders of the kingdom.

"Yes, Hatter. I have not found a solution to our mutual problem, getting Alice back to Underland, but I've stumbled across an item that might offer some relief to your worries. Please, follow me." Turning gracefully, Mirana walked through the twisting hall of mirrors, coming to a halt in front of one that currently was covered in a blue cloth.

Reaching out, the White Queen deftly removed the cloth, to reveal yet another mirror. No, not just yet another mirror, this one showed...

"Alice... that's Alice, I'd know her anywhere!" Tarrant resisted the urge to Futterwacken right that moment, he was so filled with joy. Glancing over to Mirana for only a second, he turned his eyes back to the image in front of him, this wonderful mirror that gave him a glimpse at his Alice, no, not his Alice, but Alice nonetheless.

"I've been checking mirrors for months, hoping for this kind of image. I cannot bring her here through this particular mirror, there seems to some sort of barrier. But I do hope that this will being you some happiness, some relief. She appears to be doing as well as can be expected, as far as the image has shown me." Mirana sighed to herself. Perhaps this would distract Tarrant long enough that she could get back to work on more than just finding a path for Alice to return to Underland. As much as she would love a solution to the thorny problem facing her, she had unfortunately been neglecting her duties as Queen. Thinking to herself that being Queen involved more than dealing with lovestruck madmen, she rested a dainty hand on his shoulder.

"You may remain here, in the Hall of Mirrors, for a while. But please, remember to come out for your other friends that are here in Underland. They too have been very worried about you, and it would not be fair to them if you abandoned them. Mally in particular has been missing your tea parties. Perhaps it would help the loneliness, and inviting your friends to your home for a small tea time would be a good idea?"

Tarrant finally tore his gaze from the mirror. "You are quite right, I've been a poor host as of late. It is completely unfair that I neglect my friends, they've stood by me through thick and thin. And it is high time for a relaxing afternoon sipping tea and chatting." He grinned, his eyes bleeding from the faded blue that had dominated them for so long to a much more comforting green. "If you would excuse me? I have invitations to write out, and the tea simply will not brew itself."

She nodded, and smiled herself. He took a hasty bow, and headed down the halls to the gardens on the grounds. If only it were so easy to please all of her subjects, the mused to herself. This should keep her Hatter distracted for quite some time.

Between One

"I have told you several times now, my name is Tarrant Hightopp. I am the hatter to her Majesty the White Queen, and I am in London looking for Alice. She simply must come back with me, she promised she'd come back. Now, are all of these chains really appropriate for a simple questioning?" Tarrant looked around the room he was currently stuck in, the chains on his ankles and wrists clinking with his movement in the metal chair he found himself sitting in. Time was being a right little bastard, he thought, for this to be taking to long. Certainly he had no proof of his existence in his pockets, but certainly they would know that it would not do to lie to someone in authority, correct?

The walls of the small room he sat in were of a dark brick, no paint hiding the complete ugliness of the dull grey coloring. The floor was slightly damp underfoot, and there was a horrid smell in the stuffy air. One of the two other men in the room was one of those in authority, still dressed in that pitiful uniform. Really, even a child could find better colors in the dark. The other was dressed in a boring white coat, black slacks peeking out from the ragged hem of the white coat he wore buttoned to the neck. Really, what was it with these London people and their fascination with black and white clothing? Alice was proof that fabric here Above came in more colors, why such a limited palette?

Completely ignoring Tarrant, the two men conversed. "He's been babbling that nonsense since he was picked up in the Piccadilly, assaulting passersby with this Alice nonsense. We've technically nothing we can hold him on, but he's most likely a danger to the community if we let him go. What do you think, doctor?"

The man in the white coat took a long look at Tarrant, then nodded. "Considering his mad raving and those outlandish clothes, he's most likely some family's insane relative, someone that has indulged him far too much. We'll post his picture in the usual places, but I'm pretty sure that any family would be glad to be rid of him. I'll write up the proper papers, and we'll take him off your hands." The doctor returned his attention to the Bobby. "Just keep him restrained until we can move him somewhere safer. You never know with his type, when it's going to be too much for him, and he has an episode."

Tarrant turned to the man in the white coat. "Is the place you are so intent on taking me the same place that Alice is at? I've come a long way to see her, it would be rather bothersome to not find her in a hurry."

"There is no Alice, it's all in your head. Now please, don't give these officers any trouble, that's a good lad."

"No Alice?" Tarrant's face went blank for a moment, then rage took his eyes as they easily slipped into that strange burnt gold that revealed to those in the know that he had lost his grip on calmness. The doctor saw the shade change, but could not believe his own eyes. What happened next was more than enough to take his mind off colors of someone's eyes.

Tarrant screamed, and struggled against the chains that held him bound. Slipping one wrist free before anyone could stop him, he used the length of chain to lash out at the doctor, blood splattering from the doctor's cheek as the metal cut through flesh. The doctor went to his knees from shock and pain, while the Bobby quickly closed in on the raving madman. All the officer received for his trouble was a lash of his own, as Tarrant struggled to his feet and swung the chain the other direction.

The cries of the wounded quickly brought more officers into the room, and Tarrant succumbed to the beating batons and kicking feet. Finally falling still on the now bloody floor, he could hear people talking around him, but it was so still and soothing on the floor that he really was not interested in paying much attention. The floor was not kicking or beating on him, it was holding perfectly still. He liked that kind of behavior out of a floor.

"Throw that madman into one of the holding cells! Doctor, you can have him whenever you want him! I'm not even wanting papers beforehand. Just get that piece of shit out of this building fast, or he might not live long enough to realize the mistake he's made!"

The doctor smiled through the blood drying on his face. "Oh, have no worry. He will pay, for a long time indeed." Then something resembling sleep knocked on Tarrant's mind, and he decided not to be too rude, so he opened the door to sweet oblivion.

Between Two

"Ah, my dearest sister, you are once again late in getting here! Have you learned nothing about being punctual in your overseas dealings? Would you keep a potential client waiting like this?" Margaret's smile took the sting out of her words, and motioned Alice into the sitting room. "Please, sit, and have a cup of tea."

Alice grinned for a moment, the impish light in her eyes sparkling. Taking a place in her favorite chair, she accepted the offered cup and took a sip. Not quite up to Tarrant's standards, she mused, but it would do. "You mentioned in your letter, that you had news for me?"

"Yes, very good news! Lowell and I are expecting our second child! Oh, this time I'm hoping for a boy to keep little Sarah company." Margaret was nearly beside herself in happiness, until she got a closer look at her younger sister's reaction. "Look, I know this brings up a sore spot in your own perfect life, but some of us don't have the stamina to sail around the world for excitement." Resting a hand on Alice's available hand, she lowered her voice. "Please, tell me that you are happy about this."

Alice smiled back, banishing her own internal thoughts about children. "I am more than pleased for you! Lowell has grown up quite a bit, and he's been a good father to Sarah and a better husband to you. I've had... doubts about him occasionally, but he's a right proper husband to my lovely older sister."

"And when will you introduce me to your future husband? Mother is beside herself worrying for you. You will be twenty-five soon, that's quite old enough to settle down and raise a family of your own. You've made your mark on the world, more than any woman could ever hope for in this society. Is there someone you're waiting for? Or did you meet someone overseas on one of your many voyages?" Margaret leaned closer, brimming with anticipation. "Please, tell all, every sordid detail!"

"You're worse than the Chattaway twins, all looking for a bit of voyeurism in their lives. And yes, there is someone special to me out there. I'm just having a bit of trouble getting back to him. But he is a devoted gentleman, he will wait for me. I just know he's sitting at his tea tables, and he'll remind me that once again I'm late to tea when I make a triumphant return." Alice finished the cup of tea, the dregs bitter in her mouth.

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "And where is this fine gentleman, that he leaves you stuck here with no ring on your finger?" Realization dawned on her. "Oh, not that foolishness of Wonderland again! You mean to tell me that you're pining for a man that does not even exist? This was silly as a child, Alice, and it's high time you grew up and faced that there is no magical kingdom down a rabbit hole. You've a great life, why bother with fiction? Certainly, there's plenty of nice real gentlemen that would be willing for a chance at your heart. But you're putting them off, to wait for a figment of your deranged imagination?"

The words left her lips before she could call them back, and Margaret had the sense of honor to blush. But the words were out in the open now, and could not be taken back into the silence. Alice carefully set her empty cup on it's saucer, and stood. "I think it would be wise of me to head home now. Please, give my hugs to Sarah. Have a good day."

With that, she calmly headed to the door of the sitting room and let herself out. Margaret sat still, not believing that she had said what had escaped her lips. Alice did not bother to look back at her grief struck sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own rights to Alice in Wonderland, or any of it's characters. I made no money on this, nor will I ever.

I want to thank those that are so interested in this story, and have been kind enough to write reviews and put this on alert! It's slightly overwhelming, that you would be considerate enough to follow me down this particular rabbit hole, and I am most honored! Once again, thank you kindly. *little bow*

Now

"It's been three months, give or take a day, since you've been kind enough to sit down and talk to me, Tarrant. Are you feeling up to some more conversation? The doctors told me you had a bit of a rough night last evening, I'd completely understand if you'd rather rest and recover."

"It's quite alright, good sir. I am totally embarrassed about my unfortunate outburst at dinner, very uncalled for. That poor gentleman next to me simply didn't know I was saving that seat for Alice, just in case she made a dramatic entrance." Tarrant sighed, then continued. "Is there a possible way that I could apologize to him, and try to make this right again? I've been enjoying my time at this particular institution, not a single electric shock in years. Well, I think it's been years, no one has been considerate enough to place a clock in my room, but if there was a clock it most likely would not work, Time being the kind of person he is, and his total disrespect for me, so my time is a bit off, and that's fine by me..."

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine..." Tarrant sighed, and tried to relax in the restraints. Tyler could not see the squirming, but he could hear it clearly. "It has simply been ages since anyone has been willing to sit down and chat. Please forgive me if I babble a bit."

"That's quite alright by me, I can learn more about you from that. Now, we've been dancing around one the real issues here. You seem to understand that time is not taking it's usual toll on your body. Do you know why?" Tyler stretched back, getting the kink out of his back. "You've made it sound like time is an entity, that can be bribed or coerced. Can you explain?"

Tarrant nodded. "Why, Time and I have been on the outs for a while, quite a while. You see, he was mad at me from before, when I had to kill him for enough time for Alice to return to Underland. He took it quite personally, completely inconsiderate if you ask me, and apparently has decided to ignore me for however it takes for him to get over it." He tilted his head, eyes shimmering blue for a moment. "Perhaps I should offer up some kind of apology, but I'm in need of that ignoring. If Time takes my time back, I might just die before I find her and we can go home."

Tyler frowned, trying to understand. "And this Underland, you can do things like that? How do actually get to Underland?"

"Oh, there are ways. One is the path that Alice has taken twice, you fall down the right rabbit hole. Some mirrors can let people through, that's how I arrived in London looking for her. Tell me, is London still so filthy and smelly? It didn't strike me as the kind of place a Champion would be from, very dirty and crowded, full of people that dressed rather drab." Tarrant's face went blank. "Full of miserable little people that never had muchness to lose. They turned me in, they hauled me away, to that horrid building full of screams and cuts and locked doors and chains and misery and anger and rage..."

How he managed to get free enough from the restraints could only be seen on the recording, and even then it was not very clear to the camera lens. He rose to his feet, straps breaking and buckles bouncing off the floor. Lunging at Father Tyler, he wrapped his hands around the young man's throat and started applying bone crushing pressure, ranting all the way across the room.

"Them bluddy Brits an' their bluddy chains, Ah'll get 'em when Ah can! An' you, yer questions, all yer dammed questions! Yer not gunna take me ta Alice! Ah have ta find her! Yer in mah way, an' that won' do!"

The door flew open and slammed against the wall behind it as several orderlies came running to save the assaulted man. Several syringes were unceremoniously slammed into Tarrant's skin, pumping heavy duty sedatives into his system. Another two were trying desperately to pry the madman's fingers loose, and the sounds of a bone snapping was lost in the chaos of the room.

Finally, inch by inch, the orderlies freed Father Tyler, who slumped to the ground holding his throat and trying to remember how to breathe. Tarrant's eyes slowly glazed, and he was wrestled into a straitjacket. Hauling the now almost comatose madman from the room and back to his cell, the doctor that was still in the room turned to Tyler.

"And that is why he's restrained so severely. Need a hand up? We'll get you to the on-call physician, to check you out." He held out a hand, and after a few tries Tyler found it. Struggling to his feet, he winced as he tried to speak.

"Seems I'll be a baritone for a few days. Yeah, a medical doctor sounds like a good idea. What set him off, I don't know what I did wrong this time..."

"With Tarrant, you never know. Sometimes, there's something definite, you can look back and get that glimmer of understanding. Other times, he just goes mad, absolutely bonkers. There's a reason we keep him here."

Then

Mallymkun looked up at Mirana, and pouted. "This is the third day he's gone missing, your Majesty. He sent out invitations to tea, then can't be bothered to make an appearance! I'd thump him one good, if I could find him! The bloody lump!" She huffed, and then seemed to deflate. She continued in a softer voice. "He's even managed to get Thackery upset, us not being able to find him. Well, more upset than usual."

The White Queen raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, he has not been in the castle in weeks. He informed me that he needed to head home for something, and he would be back as soon as he could return." Mirana rose to her feet, a sudden horrible thought coming to her. Not bothering with her usual floating grace, she quickly headed out of the throne room and down the halls of Marmoreal, one hand holding her dress hem high enough that she would not trip.

Mally ran after her, the look on the White Queen's face being enough to silence any complaint about the woman's speed. Down various hallways they ran, some of the Queen's subjects looking after the duo as they raced by. Finally Mirana came to the door she was heading for, and slipped inside the mirror room, leaving Mally behind for a moment.

She knew exactly where the mirror was, the mirror that had managed to distract her Hatter for over half a year. Mally finally caught up as Mirana pulled the blue cloth from around it's place on the frame.

Only to find sparkling glass shards remaining in the ornate frame. The edge of the cloth now out of the way, scattered bits of glass could be seen scattered on the white marble floor in front of the now broken mirror. Mirana's face fell, and tears threatened. "Oh, no..."

Mally looked at the glittering shards on the floor for a moment, then turned her eyes to the shattered mirror hanging on the wall. "Does that... does that mean what I think it means?" Her eyes also filled with tears, but hers were a bit more willing to slide down her face. "Please, your Majesty, tell me this can all be put back the way it's supposed to be..."

"He stepped through, and the stress was too much for this mirror. Our dear Hatter has found his way to Above. And I have no idea how to get either of them back here to Underland. No idea whatsoever." She absently ran the cloth through her fingers, to get pricked by something rather sharp. Working her hand free of the cloth, Mirana expected to see an errant glass shard in her finger. What she found was a hat pin, with a small note attached to it. Carefully removing both pin and note from the cloth, she read it aloud.

"I'll be just a minute, don't wait up for me at tea, and please forgive me... Oh, Tarrant, what have you done?"

Between One

The icy water splashed over his body, and Tarrant sputtered back to consciousness. People were pulling him this way and that, and he honestly didn't know which set of hands he should be following the direction of. Finally blinking enough of the water out of his eyes, he took a wild look around. Is this room also in London? He did not like the look of this room, not one tiny bit. There were bars, from floor to ceiling, and chains hung from various points above his head. This room fairly reeked of violence and desperation. Where was a door out, a way out? Not considerate for the door to be hiding in a room like this, he quickly figured that he was not the only one that had looked for that pesky door.

Two people were stretching his hands over his head, and he felt the metal when they clapped into place. He could not sit, and the direction those men had bent his arms into was not comfortable in the slightest. Standing straight up helped with the pain in his shoulders a touch, but there really was not much else he could do about the situation. The two men that had manacled him in place stood back, and Tarrant managed to get a better look at them. More white coats, more closed faces. His eyes bled over to grey, his color for fear.

"Well, it's time to get you all fixed up. We have to check you over, and see if we can help you. Remember, all that happens to you here is for your own good. You understand that, correct?"

"I honestly don't understand what is going on here, good sir. I just need to find Alice, and we can leave this stinky London place behind."

The orderly standing off to one side saw the subtle nod from the speaking doctor, and lashed out with a leather strap over Tarrant's back. He let out a loud yelp, swinging from the chains holding his arms captive.

"I find that lying causes our patients pain more often than not. Now, why would you call my hometown a stinky place? This is a wonderful city, full of culture. You have hurt my feelings with your callous words. Apologize."

"I will not lie and apologize for the truth. This is a rather nasty city, full of sniffing people and a complete lack of colors other than grey and black. Now, please let me down from here, this is not going to help me find Alice." Tarrant received another lash across his backside, this time on the backs of his knees. He nearly fell, until the wrenching pain in his shoulders and wrists reminded him that he was bound. Trying to balance through the pain, his eyes shimmered amber.

"Ye bluddy twit, Ah've done nuthin' to ya! Lemme down, right this moment!" Trying to reach out with something, anything, Tarrant lashed out with one foot at the doctor, but the man simply stepped out of range. The orderly with the leather strap took that moment to lay a lash across Tarrant's shoulders. Staggering and off balance, he swung on the overhead chains for a moment as he tried to get his feet back under him. Blood seeped from the manacles above, leaving trails of crimson streaking down his arms.

When Tarrant finally stopped panting in pain, the doctor nodded to the orderly once again. "It's plainly obvious that you have a high tolerance for pain, mister Tarrant, or whatever your name might be today. I'm afraid that you need to be... reminded... that you are not in charge here, nor will you ever be. I have other patients to see to this evening, I leave you in very capable hands."

The doctor left the small bar lined room and headed off on his rounds, leaving Tarrant hanging from the ceiling still. Turning his head to say something, Tarrant's words were quickly cut off with yet another lash of the inch wide strap in the orderly's hand. The blows flew fast, first leaving red welts on his powder white skin. All too soon there was blood splattered on that same skin, the welts and cuts giving up the fight to stay whole. He alternately raged and begged, trying to find the right combination of words that would end this torment.

It took several moments for him to realize that the attack had come to an end. He must be in a sorry state, his mind mused. Not even bothering to hold up his weight, he hung from the ceiling chains, fresh blood mingling with the flakes that had already dried. There was a sound, a movement, and he collapsed to the floor, his legs deciding that holding him up was not an option. Drug over the damp floor, he was tossed in another cell in the general direction of a cot. Not bothering with the cot available, Tarrant curled into a whimpering ball of tattered skin on the floor and fell into dreamless sleep.

"That color would look lovely on you!" The seamstress walked around Alice a few times, taking a detailed look at the fabric resting on her customer. "But is it proper to wear such a bright blue? Something a bit more soft would be much more suitable, young lady."

Alice sighed. She had gone through this with the housekeeper, that such bright and vibrant colors were simply not worn by proper ladies. She didn't want to be proper, she wanted to be free of all the little rules and such that were driving her to distraction lately. "I think it's a lovely color. I would like this made as soon as possible, I have to make an appearance for a certain little infant's christening. I will not wear white, that is far too... bridal... for my temperament."

The seamstress sighed once again, then started rolling the bolt of cloth back closed. "I can have it done in a few days, do you want it sent to your home as usual?"

"That would be fine. And don't looks so down. It's a good color, and I have nothing but praise for your work. Its very few that would put up with my choices with so little complaint." She turned in the mirrors around her, examining the lay of the rough draft dress she was sporting at the moment. The dress was suitable, much to Alice's frustration, but it would do no good to argue about the cut of the neckline or the long sleeves. That was one battle she was not ready to go through that morning, no matter how much muchness she was carrying around at the moment.

Then something behind her moved. Turning suddenly, the mirrors around her seemed to shimmer in some unknown light. At first Alice thought it was all in her mind, until the seamstress gasped. "What in the bloody Hell?"

The mirrors were all shimmering, shining out light and colors that had no place in London. Someone moved in the distance, someone that Alice knew. Reaching out, she tried to grasp the hand reaching from the reflection. Just before she could touch the cold surface of the glass, there was a blinding blast of light. Blinking from it, Alice pulled back her hands to cover her eyes.

Every piece of glass and mirror in the seamstress's shop took that hesitation to explode, shards flying through the air with the force of an angry tempest.

Then, nothing. Alice opened her eyes, shocked at the destruction that had surrounded her and the seamstress but left them unharmed from the razor sharp pieces that had for a moment filled the air. She could hear her name, said by the voice she had longed for in her dreams and waking moments.

"Alice..."


	4. Chapter 4

Usual Disclaimer - I do not have rights to Alice in Wonderland, or any characters from it. I make no cash on this.

Thanks all for sticking with me! I am sincerely sorry for the delay, my information lady was unavailable for a few days, and I didn't want to mess up facts. Thanks Wanderer, for the much needed time line.

Chapter Four

Now

Stitching on the fabric, Tarrant hummed to himself. The orderlies standing at the door looked bored with the entire situation, but that did not fool anyone. Even with the hobby room cleared of other patients for an hour or so, there was always the chance that Tarrant could manage to get into mischief. It had happened before, so it could happen again.

A doctor stood off to one side, making notes on a clipboard. Finally, the doctor broke the relative silence. "Not your usual crafting there. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Oh, everyone needs a change of pace now and again, even me. And I guess that I could talk to you, with that polite priestly person down with a horrid flu. It certainly beats talking to the orderlies, all they ask me is if I need more salt on my mashed potatoes. What is so interesting to you about my project?"

"Well, if I'm seeing the pieces together as they're set out on the table, you're making a stuffed animal. A rabbit, if those parts there are ears." Taking a quick look at his clipboard, he continued. "You like rabbits?"

"McTwisp was a bit high strung, but yes, in general I love rabbits. Such wonderful conversationalists, when they're not worried about being on time." Reaching for the button sorting container, Tarrant started rummaging for the just the right pair. "But this is not for me, oh no. Making something for yourself is the height of selfishness. This is for a patient. As I understand it, there is a young girl in the youth wing that suffers from horrid nightmares. Every child should have a stuffed animal, to keep the bad thoughts away." Taking a breath, he sighed. "I managed to lose my rabbit. But it was worn out, I can understand why the nurse took it and threw it away by accident. Or on purpose, one never knows with nurses and orderlies, they like messing with peoples' belongings."

The doctor glanced over to one of the orderlies, to receive a confused shrug. "You had a stuffed rabbit in this institution? I don't remember that being in your box of belongings when you transferred here."

"Oh, it was before America became my home away from Underland. I had that rabbit in England, I received it from a young girl in a desperate situation. I was only too happy to try to ease her suffering."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now, if you don't mind. It's not a good memory, and I would not want my hobby time cut short due to an unfortunate outburst on my part." Tarrant returned his attention to stitching the buttons in their right place. He then took a long look at the stitches holding the cloth together. "Ah, perfect! Would it be possible that I could give it to the unfortunate little girl in person?"

"That's not policy, I'm afraid to say. What's her name? I'll personally deliver it to her, and let her know who made it for her. Would that work for you?"

Picking an errant bit of fluff off a floppy ear, Tarrant smiled. "Her name is Rachel, and she is in need of finding her muchness."

Then

"That's the third Hightopp to make an appearance at court this month, your Majesty. Some of Tarrant's family is still alive in spite of it all, and there's no way to let the bloody lump know. He can't seem to be bothered to make an appearance in any of the mirrors, and Alice doesn't seem to be looking for him either." Mallymkun fumed, resettling her hatpin sword against her belt. "They keep asking for Tarrant. What should we tell them?"

"We tell them the truth. We can't being him back at this time, or for the foreseeable future. Let them comfort each other, and decide what to do. I can not hold them here in the castle just to tease them with the possibility that the Hatter might return, it would not be fair to the Clan that remains." Mirana sighed, and set her eyes on her hands. "All we can do is help them rebuild their lives here, and not pester them into distraction about kin that is out of reach."

"One thing I've noticed, your Majesty." McTwisp took the momentary silence to speak up. "Of the Hightopp Clan that have returned, there is one thing missing."

"Oh? What would that be?" asked Mally, not bothering with giving the White Queen a chance to ask her own questions.

"There is not a single child amongst them. No one younger than a teenager or young adult."

Mirana nodded. "My sister managed to murder an entire generation. I do not know what to do, either about the lost children or the missing Hatter. With Absolem up Above, searching for Tarrant and Alice, options have become limited. I think it is time to consult the Oraculum."

Between One

"And you must be the Ms. Kingsley that has been mentioned to me so many times. You are just as... preserved... as was explained to me." The pastor took a quick glance down the dress of the apparently young woman in front of him, not out of naughty thoughts, but more out of curiosity. She caught the glance, and smiled.

"And they've mentioned to you that I'm heading towards eighty years old, correct? It is slightly startling, I know that even I have a bit of confusion in the mirror some mornings." Alice rested a hand on the pastor's arm. "And please, call me Alice. This is more than I care to take in, and I don't want to stand on formalities today."

"Please accept my condolences, Alice. Your elder sister was a great woman, and lived a full life. As I understand it, you'll be taking over the care of her children and grandchildren?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do for Margaret. Her husband, Lowell, passed a few years ago, and I don't want the family to think there's no one for them." Alice gave a shaky sigh. "It didn't bother me, the not aging, until I've watched my friends and family pass on. This is... well, it's hard on the heart."

"What are your plans, with the family? One of her grandchildren mentioned that the entire family was moving?"

"We're heading to America, this country has too many memories for me lately. With my company's headquarters heading to New York, it makes sense for us to leave England. The young ones consider this move a grand adventure, and I think it would do the family good. We need new winds, new lands. Places that are not filled with memories of those that have left us behind..." She fought the tears for a moment, until one slid free of her eyes.

The pastor offered open arms, and Alice accepted the offer, giving up on fighting back the tears. As she silently cried out her pain, the pastor held her. "Life is a series of ups and downs. But everything happens for a reason, I do believe that. I think this move to the States will do you and your family good."

She found her muchness, and stopped crying so hard. Much to the pastor's shock, she had a small smile on her face. "Tarrant would laugh at me, and let me know I'm late for tea. I miss him so much..."

"Is that your husband? Has he already passed?"

Alice laughed. "We never married. And I don't know if he's dead or alive, it's been so long since I've seen him. But I'll wait for him, for as long as it takes."

Between Two

The orderly glances into the room, debating on how to handle the upcoming situation. Two others stood in the hall, one of them holding a straitjacket. Finally, one of them spoke. "Are we going to be intimidated by an old man? I don't care how young he looks, he's just one old guy sitting in a cell."

The lead orderly raised an eyebrow at the speaker. "I know you're new here, but there's no telling with this man. I've seen him shred leather in his bare hands. Do you want to be the first one into that room, and be the one to explain to him that he gets to wear this restraint?" He sighed. "I think this new doctor is crazier than some of our patients, to want to talk to that madman, but he's the boss."

Reaching for the keys on his belt, the lead orderly unlocked the metal door and took a quick look into the room. An apparently young man was sitting on the cot, staring at the ceiling with rapt contemplation. He blinked a few times when the door opened, then turned his attention to the three men entering his cell.

"Am I in trouble? I've not harmed a soul in months, purposely or otherwise. What seems to be the problem?"

The shorter orderly motioned to the straitjacket. "There's a new doctor, that wants to speak to you. For his safety, you're going to be restrained while in his office. That's all, you're not in trouble for once."

Tarrant took a long look at the straitjacket, apparently considering his options. Then he stood. "If that is all that is to be asked of me today, that sounds like a novel idea. I am not in a mood for trouble, so let us get this over with as painless as possible."

After he was strapped into the straitjacket, the three orderlies led Tarrant down the hallways to an office that he did not remember there being in that location. Many of the halls had changed in the years since his original incarceration, and he wondered just how much the world outside these walls had changed as well. Time kept moving, for most people at least.

After being settled on a couch, Tarrant was left alone in the office. Taking the available moment, he looked around. Books lined one wall, while pictures were in frames on another side of the room. The overstuffed swivel chair sat at a heavy wood desk, which was covered in papers. Just as he repressed the urge to take a look at said papers, the person he figured was the doctor entered the room and sat in the only other available chair.

The older man pulled out a silver cigarette case and a lighter. Taking a moment to light a cigarette and set the case to one side on the table in front of him, he broke the silence in the room. "Good afternoon, Tarrant. I'm your new doctor. My name is Stevenson, and I'm sure we'll be the best of friends."

"If you say so. As long as this doesn't end with me hanging from chains and getting whipped for no real reason, I'll try to behave."

Stevenson laughed. "Oh, those days are long gone, mister Tarrant. There are better ways to help those that are mentally disturbed, much better techniques are now available." Tapping the ash from his cigarette in an ashtray, he continued. "Now, today I would like to talk to you about your family, your parents in particular. Tell me about your father, please."

"I'd rather not think on my family, if that is alright by you."

"Did your father beat and abuse you?"

"Never! How dare you say such things about him! He was insane there at the end, but that was understandable, considering how long he was a milliner. The mercury, it took his mind. He never hurt me, never ever! Children are precious."

"Then, how about your mother? Did she ever touch you in an unacceptable way? Did you ever feel urges for your mother that were not considered... healthy?"

"By the Gods, never! My mother was a kind and caring soul, you perverted little man! I loved my mother, as a good child would, with all my heart. I do not like you, mister Stevenson, saying such things about the dead! How dare you!" Tarrant struggled with the straitjacket for a moment, then settled down to fume. "You've a sick mind, to think such things. What in the world did they teach you in your schooling, to think that the world is like that?"

The door to the office cut off Tarrant's words as it opened, revealing a young girl holding a stuffed rabbit. Tarrant didn't want to disturb the child with his talking, and immediately fell silent. The doctor however took the momentary silence to rail at the young girl.

"I've told you a dozen times Lisa, to not disturb me when I am working! How dare you wander these halls, in range of these human monsters!" The doctor rose to his feet, and Lisa was shocked into complete lack of movement. Lashing out, the doctor smacked the child across the face. "Get out of here, you little wretch! I don't have time for you and your little games, I am working, and that takes priority!" He leveled a few more smacks across her face, leaving one lip seeping blood.

That was when someone grabbed the doctor from behind, and Stevenson was thrown to the floor. Lisa watched with eyes as wide as saucers, as the man in the now broken straitjacket leveled his own set of blows on her father. His eyes fairly glowed with amber light, as in between blows Tarrant snarled at the doctor. "Ye don' hurt children, yer tha wretch! Children are precious, yer not deservin' ta even look at that wee lass, let alone be her father!"

Lisa took that moment to scream in terror, bringing several orderlies running to save the doctor from the enraged madman. It took several minutes to restrain Tarrant, who continued his own ranting as he was wrestled to the floor and fastened back into the straps he had worked free. The doctor lay curled up on the floor of his plush office, blood flowing from his mouth and nose. As Tarrant was pulled from the office and back into the halls leading to his cell, the young girl reached out for him.

"Thank you, mister Tarrant. For trying to protect me."

The rage faded from his face in an instant, and a wan smile graced his white face. "Your father needed some correction. I am sincerely sorry you had to witness this outburst of mine. Rest well, little lass, and know that he won't live forever."

She took bravery in hand, and quickly reached out and kissed the madman on the forehead. "Get some sleep, mister Tarrant."

As he settled in his cell, the orderlies didn't bother to remove the straitjacket. Sitting on the floor to one side, he continued to smile. The other men left the small room, leaving Tarrant to wriggle his way out of the restraints himself. He freed himself from the contraption of canvas and leather, then returned to his musings from the floor.

"Now, there is a young lady with plenty of muchness to spare."

When he awoke the next morning, on his tray of breakfast was a small wrapped package. Not bothering with the abysmal food and tea, Tarrant carefully unwrapped the small package.

It was a small stuffed rabbit, and a note. "Don't let the nightmares take you away, mister Tarrant. Thank you for caring about me, I will be strong for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Usual Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Alice in Wonderland, or any of the characters.

Please enjoy!

Chapter Five

Now

"I'm sorry, Father Tyler, but Tarrant is not in any sort of mood to accept visitors. He's having one of his fits, and when he's not screaming at the walls, he's busy laughing at nothing. There is no way that I'm letting him out of solitary, until he finds it in himself to calm down to something more... mellow." The doctor sitting across the table frowned, then continued. "You must understand, this man is completely insane. He might be all polite to you, when he's not trying to throttle you, but he's lost most of his contact to reality. He's not even shrieking in English, for crying out loud."

Tyler leaned back, and rubbed his hands together. "I'm not here to talk to him. Actually, I'd like to talk to you, if you have the time handy. It's about Tarrant, but I'm not sure even if he was mellow he'd be able to help me with this."

"Oh." The doctor checked his watch. "In that case, I do happen to find myself with some spare time. What can I help you with?"

"Has anyone tried to find this Alice girl that he's so fixated on?" Father Tyler sighed. "His insanity is all hinged on the idea that there is this woman out there that he's supposed to be looking for. It could be a family member, or a childhood sweetheart. It could be someone he met in passing, and he's attached that name to that person. Where is Alice?"

The doctor leaned back and sighed himself. "Father Tyler, if there ever was an Alice, a real one, she's been dead for at least a century. Now, it's against hospital procedure to reveal specifics of a patient to anyone not authorized to receive such information, but as you've been kind enough to help us out..."

"And I'm a priest that's very versed in discretion... Remember, the confession is completely sacrosanct..."

"Well, yes. This falls under that kind of information. Mister Tarrant's files reach all the way back to Bedlam."

"Alright, run that one by me again? Bedlam, as in London during the Victorian era, the whole stiff upper lip and tea and scones time?" A puzzled look flashed across the young man's face. "That's simply impossible. No one could live that long."

"Tarrant has pulled off just that. He was incarcerated in Bedlam, and has been shunted from institutions here and there for the last hundred and fifty so years. No family from that time ever came forward to claim him, no visitors, no Alice. He's known as psychiatry's dirty little secret, for good reason. Not only would no one believe his true age, some of the things that have been done to that poor soul boggle even my mind. I've been at this hospital for fifteen years, Father Tyler. He's not aged a year, a day, or even an hour. We call him Tarrant because he says that's his name, but we can't prove it. We can't find a birth certificate, and obviously there's no coroner's report. All we have is a mystery, sitting in a room, screaming for someone that has to be dead. Now, what should we do?"

"Get it out in the open. Is there a way to at least get him to draw a picture of this Alice he's looking for, and post it in the major newspapers? I'm not saying tell the reporters everything, but imagine the goodwill funding you could receive for a human interest story like that." Tyler motioned with his hands, seeming to outline the room. "Catch him in a moment of lucidity, and get a drawing, a painting, a scribble on a paper napkin. That man will never be at peace, until he knows what happened to his Alice."

The doctor thought for a few minutes, the silence in the room only interrupted by a clock ticking on the wall. Then he stood. "Give me a few minutes, I have to go get something for you."

Tyler took the minutes of being alone in the office to listen to the ticking clock. Apparently, it does not tick for Tarrant, he mused, as he worked on the bottle of soda he had retrieved from a vending machine, with a bit of help from an available orderly. He had finished the drink and was considering a vague hunt for a trash can then the door opened again.

"Sorry it took so long, they're in the process of messing with the filing system again." He dropped a box on the table between them, a heavy box. Opening the top, the doctor pulled out an inch thick bound file, wrapped with a rubber band. He handed the file to Tyler.

"I know you can't see it, but you can feel it. That's just what he's drawn in the last year. If we kept all of them, we'd run out of boxes, so we just cycle through them each year. That's what he draws, young man, over and over. Just like he mostly makes hats during hobby time, there's only one subject for his sketches. He has a talented hand with pencil and paper. It's the same young woman, again and again. That's his Alice."

In a soft voice, Tyler spoke. "May I take this with me? I'd like to see where this path is going to lead us."

"You can take that file, and see if you can find out anything. But there's no guarantees on this, and not much of a chance anyone knows who this young lady is. She might only be in his deranged mind, or she could have been a forgotten casualty to time and aging. But if you think it's for the best, it's a better idea than anything we've come up here for Tarrant."

"If nothing more, at least there might be some closure for him. I'll get right on this. And, thank you for trusting me with this. Here's to hoping this will be of help for that poor man."

Sooner

"Your Majesty, shall we check the Oraculum?" McTwisp was holding the scroll in both hands, and resisting the urge to shiver. The parchment always felt odd in his grasp, like trying to hold on to pieces of Time. That sounds so Hatter, he thought to himself.

Mirana nodded, and McTwisp unrolled the endless parchment. All the people in the throne room leaned over, each trying to get a clear look. Mirana studied it for a few minutes, and sighed in both frustration and relief. "Both she and our Hatter shall return. But that day is far from now, on Distkin Day."

Mally finally spoke up, as McTwisp rolled the parchment closed once again. "But, that's years from now! And it didn't show how they're getting back to us! How do we know where to look?"

"All will be revealed in time, as we need to know. It's only a few years from now, in our time. The question I would like an answer to, is how long that time is going to be for our Hatter and Alice?"

Thackery took the moment of silence to speak up. "He's late for tea!" Then he headed out of the throne room, back to the kitchens to work on the meals that he had claimed as his main duties. The others looked at each other for a few more moments.

Mally sniffled, but refused to actually cry. "What's so important about that girl, she's just trouble looking for a place to happen."

Mirana smiled. "One never knows when Love is going to take aim at someone." Her smile gained a slight wryness to it. "Speaking of Love in all his forms, how is Chess doing?"

Mallymkun murmured something unintelligible, and blushed through her fur. Taking a quick bow, she scampered from the throne room. Mirana resisted the urge to laugh.

Closer One

"How you manage to stay in charge of this family, it's unbelievable. How do you keep all the names straight, after all these years?" Stacy took a sip of her coffee, and glanced over to the Matriarch of the family. There seemed to be little that Alice didn't catch regarding her sprawling family.

"It's all in memory, all in paying attention. With the company pretty much out of my hands finally, I've the spare time to spend with my darlings." Alice smiled over her tea cup. "As I also understand it, there's a young man that's been knocking on your door more often than usual. So, when do I receive my invitation to the wedding?"

"Hopefully soon, hopefully. His family is wonderful, I'm hoping you like them as much as David seems to like you. He was a bit... put off... by your age, but he's coming around. I don't understand why it would be a big deal to him, he's not marrying you." She set down her coffee cup.

"Not many families have their great-great-great grandmothers still on the face of the world, in my condition. It's most likely very upsetting to anyone that's not grown up in this family. I quit counting birthdays decades ago. It's not worth the hassle, I know I'm a year older, even though the mirror keeps showing me otherwise."

There was a bit of companionable silence, then Stacy spoke up. "How come you don't have grandchildren of your own? You never married, but that's no excuse in this time and place. There's bound to be someone out there that would love to love you."

"I'm waiting for someone special, someone that I love with more of my heart than I thought possible. He's just running a bit late." Alice giggled. "He was always complaining that I was late for tea. Looks like this time he's the late one."

"Oh, Grands, you need to quit looking for someone that will never come."

"He will get here, or I'll find my way back to him. Tarrant is a gentleman, he'll wait for me. It's only fair that I wait for him in return."

"Well, if you insist. But I do hope that you'll be at the wedding, for me."

"Of course I will make an appearance. That's part of my joy, to watch all the children grow up and find love."

Closer Two

"This setup is so Nazi. Why do we have to leave this guy bound like that, for the entire flight?" One of the security men in the cargo hold of the plane glanced over to the apparently sleeping man bound to a metal frame.

"To hear it told, he's way fast and very destructive. Here's to hoping he stays asleep until he's unloaded at the airport. What I want to know, how does a mental patient get the solo flight treatment?"

The medical doctor sitting off to one side answered the question. "He's a marvel of an oddity. You'd not know by looking at him, but that man might hold the secret to extreme longevity. He's at least a hundred years old, and it was only a paperwork mistake that kept him from being lobotomized during his stay in England. This man was given to us, to see if we can crack his little mystery."

"One hundred? He can't be over thirty, though it's hard to tell through that paint on his face. No way, he's just a run of the mill insane man."

"Yes, one hundred years old, and that's his natural skin tone. Not a drop of paint or make-up has been applied. It's a marvel, a medical marvel. We're hoping to find an answer to it." The doctor shrugged. "Even if we find nothing, he's better off in the States, rather than rotting in London for however long it takes for him to finally die."

The younger security man spoke up. "You keep referring to him as an 'it.' Does he have a name?"

"He calls himself Tarrant Hightopp, according to his files. Such an odd name, most likely made up from his deranged mind. He has a fixation issue, some Alice woman is of importance to him, Tarrant is also completely unhinged, he even claims that he's not from this world, that he's from another place called Underland. It's all rubbish, but there might be a way to converse with him."

"I converse quite fine, when there's something worth conversing about. This States location, it's outside of England? I'd rather not stay in London, there are far too many not good memories of those buildings."

Tarrant's voice was rusty from lack of use, and that he actually spoke left the trio in the cargo hold silent for a few breaths. Taking a quick glance at the men standing around him, he continued. "Chess have your tongue? We are heading away from London? It's a rather simple question, gentlemen, I would appreciate an answer."

Finally the doctor found his voice. "We're leaving London, you are being relocated to the United States. We'll be landing in New York, then you'll be loaded up in a vehicle for the drive to Boston." Curiosity got the better of the doctor. "What kind of not good memories do you have of London?"

"Beatings and needles and ice baths and chains and men asking questions so many questions..." His eyes glimmered amber, then returned to a faded blue. "It's not good to think about it, so I shall do my best not to. Think about it, I mean. Yes, I shall endeavor not to think about it."

The two security men looked at each other, then to the doctor. "We're not interested in your history. Instead, I represent some intellectuals that are interested in your longevity. Do you have any idea how you've managed to live for so long, with no discernible physical enfeeblement?"

"That is quite simple, I've tried to explain it to people over and over. I made Time rather upset at me, and he's been ignoring me since. That's fine by me, as it is taking longer than I figured to find Alice, but it's making dealing with this world rather annoying. At least the unmentionable room has gone through upgrades. The flushing toilet is a marvel."

"Never mind flushing toilets, mister Tarrant. You're containing a secret behind that white skin of yours, and we plan to find out what it is. You might have a cure for aging, does that thrill you?"

Tarrant raised an eyebrow. "Does finding this secret involve me losing some of that skin you are speaking of?"

"Oh, a few samples might be taken, but I assure you that..."

The doctor's words were cut off by a horrific shriek, as Tarrant began to struggle in the restraints. One arm wriggled free, and the other arm looked close to escape as well. The two security guards quickly reached for their sidearms, only to be stopped by the doctor. "Don't damage him, we need him in one piece!"

Pulling out a small leather billfold looking packet, the doctor pulled a syringe out of the leather carrying case and nonchalantly slid the needle into an available patch of skin on Tarrant. Depressing the syringe, Tarrant's eyes quickly glazed, and he slumped in the restraints. Removing the needle from the skin, the doctor turned to the duo of shocked security guards.

"The wonders of chemistry, gentlemen. Even the most irrational madman must bow to the wonders of Thorazine. As much as the French are useless, they do have some amazing chemists at their laboratories. He should be harmless for a few hours. If he starts complaining again, I'll just chemically sedate him again. Do you two think you can keep him from choking?" The two looked at each other, then nodded as one. "Good, that's comforting to hear. Now, I've a crossword puzzle calling my name."


	6. Chapter 6

Usual Disclaimer - I have no legal rights to Alice in Wonderland, or any of it's characters.

I'm trying to get this updated as fast as possible! This is working in fits and starts, but it's working out faster than I originally thought. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Now

"And now, in an unusual plea to our audience..." Alice had most of the television noise tuned out, as she typed on her laptop. She was working on her journal, her usual silence time, but one of the children wanted to watch a show after the news. Alice didn't even bother to complain about the noise, it would be no use. For all that time had passed her by, technology didn't bother her too much. There were some mornings that she was confused by the racket coming from her alarm clock, but the small tea brewing appliance did make mornings much easier to get through.

But the calling of one of the children caught her attention. "Mama Alice, your picture is on the news!" Setting aside her glass of tea, she slid the chair back that she was sitting in and headed to the television room.

"This better not be one of your jokes, James. I have business to take care of today, and distractions are not... oh my..." Alice caught a glimpse of the hand drawn picture on the screen of the television. It was her, there was no mistaking it. Her knees suddenly weak, she slumped into one of the seats available. The program switched to a young man's face as he answered questions from the reporters.

"His name is believed to be Tarrant, and he's looking for Alice. This and several other sketches are all we have to go from, and that she was most likely born in England. Now, due to the age of this patient, there is a very good chance that Alice has passed away, but we would appreciate any information if someone out there recognizes this face."

"And how did the church get involved in this case?"

"I am personally helping with the mental health recovery of this man, after a request was made to the local church that it might help him with his issues. I volunteered, and that's how I was introduced to Tarrant. His case is more than just a number for me, he's a human being in great mental anguish, and I'm hoping this could bring some closure for the poor soul."

"Thank you for your time, Father. Now, on to the weather report. There is a cold front moving into the area that could..." Alice heard no more from the television, her mind baffled and confused. Tarrant was here, he was alive. Scrambling for her phone, she went running to the kitchen for some silence. Dialing the number that flashed on the television screen, she followed the button prompts and waited for a real person's voice.

"Hello? I know you've probably a full set of lines with people saying this, but I know who Alice is. Who would I need to talk to, to see Tarrant? Really? What state? Certainly I'll be able to prove that I know Alice, that's not an issue. I'll be there as soon as my jet can get me there. Yes? Yes. I'll be there soon, please let him know." Alice hung up the phone, then immediately dialed another number. "Branson? Please have my jet waiting for me, we're heading to Boston. I know this is short notice, but I simply must be in Boston as soon as possible. I leave it in your capable hands, I'll be arriving as fast as I can drive out there. Yes, thank you."

Returning the phone to it's cradle, she walked into another part of the sprawling house. Tapping on a door, she waited for an answer. Finally, a sleepy voice called out from the room. "Yes?"

"Sarah, may I speak to you? Are you decent for company?"

"Sure, come on in."

Alice entered the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. Breathlessly, she spoke. "I know this is awfully short notice, but you're to be in charge until I get back from a very important trip. They found Tarrant, I have to go to him."

Stacy woke up in a hurry at that news. "Your Tarrant, from that Underland place you sometimes talk about? That's simply impossible, he could not live that long!"

"I sometimes think of six impossible things before breakfast, young lady. And yes, it has to be Tarrant. Imagine, I've lived as long as I have, it is possible. Now, don't let the young ones watch too much television. I need to get to the airport, I have a flight getting set up to take me to Boston."

Stacy reached out and gave Alice a hug. "Go to your Hatter, we'll be fine here. Good luck, Mama Alice."

Even Sooner

"What is it that you wished to show to me, Mallymkun?" The White Queen could tell that the diminutive dormouse was practically dancing in her skin.

"I've something to show you, your Majesty, about the Hatter and Alice. I've been... peeking... into the mirror halls, and I've noticed something that you need to see." Wringing her tail for a moment, she continued. "I know that I'm not really supposed to go in there, but I wanted to check to see, well, to see if I could see Tarrant."

"We all miss his smile and wit, Mally. It's understandable."

"Come with me, you're not going to believe this." The two headed down the halls of Marmoreal, not quite hurrying, but not wasting time either. As the duo came to the mirror covered with a light blue cloth, Mally pulled the cloth to one side as well as she could from the floor. Mirana reached out and helped to remove the cloth, then gasped.

The mirror was no longer shattered! There were still thousands of cracks and slivers missing, but the frame was filling back in, as though Time was giving it a hand in recovery.

"Can mirrors do this? What does it mean, your Majesty? Does it mean... does it mean that Tarrant and Alice will be able to use this as a way home again?"

"It might well be their path home, given time for the mirror to continue to recover. Now, Mally, I would appreciate it if you'd not come in here too often. I don't want to raise everyone's hopes, only to leave them sad once again if this is not the way back. Everything takes its' own time, remember that. Distkin Day will soon be upon us, and then... we shall see."

Closer One

"No more, do you hear me? No more torturing that poor man!" The older doctor slammed his fist on the desk, sending pens and nicknacks shaking from the impact. "What was your reasoning this time, hmm? Feeding him that much contrast? The poor man is in agonizing pain, vomiting blood from an overdose. Did you forget to read the instructions on the side of the container, that over three pints could cause internal bleeding? He can't report you to the board, but I sure as Hell can!"

The younger doctor shrugged. "I was curious, how much was too much. It's to help other patients, to give us a figure on if we can up the dose in cases of resistance."

"Oh? Curiosity did this?" The older man pulled out another file, and slapped it on the desk. "Here's one of great curiosity. Five tabs of nitrostat, to check for possible heart strain. Or this one, exploratory surgery, since he was not enjoying his mashed potatoes. Surgery, because he didn't finish a meal? Here's another! He was complaining of a headache, so you loaded him up on morphine. Not much, mind you, just enough that would knock over a bull elephant!"

"It's in the name of science! We've made great strides from those tests!" The younger doctor was not in the mood to be lectured, but he didn't have much of a choice. He stood, resisting the urge to come over the table at the overweight doctor seated on the other side.

"Sit down, I'm not done with you yet." The younger doctor returned to his seat unwillingly. "What the Nazis did to people was also in the name of science, you sick man. In the sixties and seventies, mister Tarrant swallowed enough pills in the name of science to sink a small battleship. He comes here, after the chemists are done with him, and this is the treatment he gets from the medical world?" The older man sighed, and he deflated a bit. "It's out of my hands now. One of the nurses turned you in to the medical board, you get to explain to them your scientific progress. I've been requested to make a statement in front of the board, something I'm looking forward to. Mister Tarrant is getting a transfer, out of this hospital, and out of this state. They're taking him back to Boston. He's going to a long term care institution, where hopefully he can live out his life without being poisoned or tortured."

The younger doctor bolted to his feet again. "What? They can't take him from us, there's still so much more to learn..."

"And I don't care. I can't see how you could treat him like this, and it's coming to an end. He's not our special guinea pig, he wasn't born just to give us amusement. I let this go on for far too long, and now... I hope that someone can help this man out of the box his mind has put him in. Now, get out of my office, and out of my sight. I plan to only see you again at the medical board review."

Closer Two

"We were warned, that he's a bit of an escape artist when it comes to restraints?"

The orderly laughed. "Tarrant Hightopp has an uncanny ability to get out of just about anything you could hold him back with. We figure that restraints only work on him when he decides they're going to work. I've watched that man get out of straitjackets in under ten seconds, when he sets his mind on it. Sometimes, you can reason with him, and he's the model patient. Then he wanders off the deep end..."

The young doctor nodded. "Then it's anything goes, I get the picture. Well, he's been put in his new home. Just his luck, it's room number thirteen in the solitary wing. Now, any particular allergies or reactions we need to know about?"

"Nothing comes to mind, and anything I've forgotten should be listed in the top file. Please sign here, and we're done on our end." The doctor dutifully signed the offered sheet of paper, then smiled.

"He'll do fine here. Things have changed a lot in the world of psychiatry. If nothing else, we'll keep him safe, fed, and clean. From the size of the files that were dropped off last week, he's been through the ringer so far. Hard to believe, he's that old..."

"Oh, he is. Every recorded year of it. And watch those eyes of his. Green and blue are usually safe colors, but when they go orange or amber, watch out. Grey usually means fear on his part, but that usually doesn't last too long before some other color takes over."

"So his eyes really do change shade?"

"Not changing shade. Complete color shift, it's one of the stranger things I've seen in this line of work. His eyes practically glow in the dark, if someone's willing to sit in the dark with him, not always a wise idea. Watch those eyes, those are your early warning devices. Now I don't mean to just rush off, but I've got to get going if I plan to beat the afternoon rush back to New York."

"Good luck with traffic on your way back. I've a new patient to introduce myself to." Turning back into the hallways, he made sure to stop by his office for a clipboard and a working pen. Heading down more halls, he finally arrived in the solitary wing. Standing for a moment in front of the metal door with a number thirteen above it, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tarrant?"

"Why, good morning to you. Is it morning? It's hard to tell lately, not a single soul has bothered to tell me which ways are snud and queast, or which side of the sky the sun likes to dance through in the morning. Come in and make yourself comfortable." The young looking man in the room took a quick glance around. "It's not my usual habit of offering comfort, when there are no chairs to be comfortable upon, but I guess that standing and being comfortable is also possible."

The young doctor leaned against a wall, and took a look around the small room. Other than one window, set far up the wall and barred with steel and an open arch that lead to the tinier bathroom, there was nothing on the walls to break up the institution's white paint job. Tarrant was arranging his meager collection of clothes on a shelf, humming to himself. Finally, the doctor spoke up. "My name is doctor Scott Wilson. I'll be your therapist during your stay here."

"Thank you for taking the time to introduce yourself to me. It's very much appreciated." Finishing with folding his clothes out of the way on the shelf, he sat down on the floor and looked up at Wilson. "What time do I need to be awake for the various tests? The last location I was at, they simply refused to give me a warning when it came to injections or pills or surgeries. I would like to know, so I know when I can sleep without being bothered by too many nightmares."

"Oh, this is not that kind of place, mister Tarrant. From what I've read of your records, you've had a hard time. We're here to help, not run tests. As far as can be told, there's not a combination of medications that have made a dent in your condition, and I'm not one for wasting time with actions that don't produce results."

Tarrant tipped his head to one side, a bit of green swirling to the surface of his eyes. Not minding the shocked look on Wilson's face from the color shift, he spoke. "No pills, no shots, no surgery? I could actually summon up something other than rage or fear. Do I have your word on this? No more tests?"

"I won't lie to you. Once a year or so, we'll do some basic lab tests, and that involves a needle or two. But nothing of the extent of what you've gone through, nothing like that." Wilson watched as colors warred in the man's eyes, to finally settle on a faded blue.

"A test now and again, I think I could handle that. No electric shocks? That made my hair quite unruly for a few months."

"No shocks, no ice baths, no beatings, and no surgery." Wilson was quickly adjusting to what he would later term the mood ring eyes. "If you get out of hand though, you will be subdued. We will not stand for violence, against the staff, or the other patients. That also goes for you."

"Pardon?"

"There will be no self mutilation, no attempted suicides, nothing that would harm yourself. I've learned that restraints don't slow you down for long, but you will be immediately sedated and placed in one of the quiet rooms if your outbursts get out of hand. Violence is not the answer, young man." They both looked at each other for a moment, then Tarrant broke the silence with a small giggle.

"I'm not the young man in this room, doctor Wilson, but I think we can both let that comment stand. I shall endeavor to keep my... outbursts... to a minimum. In return, I just ask for a chance to find my Alice. No, not my Alice, she was never mine to claim. But I must find her, this is very important to me."

"Let's give you a bit to get used to the routine here, and then we can sit and talk about whatever happens to be on your mind. I need to sort through some papers, your file is rather extensive, and I don't want to miss anything that might be of help to both of us. Now, dinner will be delivered to your room precisely at six each evening. Anything you'd like to request, within reason?"

"I would greatly enjoy a glass of tea. If that's not too much to ask?"

Wilson smiled. "I think that's well within reason. I'll make sure it's added to your dinner ticket. Now, settle in, relax, and I'll be coming to see you in a few days. Get some sleep, that might help."


	7. Chapter 7

Usual Disclaimer - I have no legal rights to Alice in Wonderland, nor any of it's characters.

To those that have been kind enough to review... thank you kindly! (deep bow in gratitude)

Chapter Seven

Now

Doctor Wilson looked up from his papers, and had to catch his breath. "You're... you're Alice! Impossible!" He blushed. "Forgive me, you must be a descendant of hers. The semblance is amazing." Reaching over the desk, he motioned to the empty seat across from him. "Please, sit down. Sorry for the outburst, that was rude of me."

Alice took the offered seat, and smiled. "It's quite alright, I can understand how curious it would be to run into someone that looks exactly like a picture drawn by a patient of yours. No wonder everyone here has been looking as me so strangely. They see the semblance too. However..." She reached into her purse, and pulled out a driver's license. "It might shock you a bit more, but feel free to check the birth date listed. That's not a typo."

Doctor Wilson took a quick glance, then studied it intently. He looked up from the identification, then back to it, several times. The silence in the office was only broken by the ticking of the clock on the wall. "You... you are Alice. The real one, the one Tarrant's been looking for all of these years..."

"I was naturalized as a citizen of the United States in the wonderful year of 1923. I'm Alice Kingsley. And you... you have my Hatter." She smiled again as he handed back the piece of laminated plastic. "His name is Tarrant Hightopp, he was the Hatter to the White Queen of Underland. He offended Time one occasion too many, and so Time has been ignoring him out of spite. Time, however, did take his offer for me, and I've not aged a day since coming back to London to turn down the proposal of a rather boorish Lord. I've been waiting for decades. Please, let me see him."

Doctor Wilson took a sip of water, and then set his hands upon the desk top. "My dear, he's not in any shape to see anyone at this time. He's having one if his silent fits."

"Silent fits?"

"He just sits in the corner, staring at the walls. He's had them before, they usually last a week or so. Right now, he's not even bothering with eating, or sleeping for that matter. He's also a very dangerous patient of ours. I don't want it on my conscience if he was to hurt you. Before I'd let you wee him, you'd have to be briefed on proper security measures, and I'd never leave you with him alone. It wouldn't be safe." Wilson reached out, and pulled out a pen and some papers. "We'd need to have you sign a release, saying you will not hold us responsible for any injuries."

"What? I plan to take him home, with me! I've waited all these years..."

"And once you're in a position of better information, I'd be willing to release him to your custody, with proper safeguards in place. You cannot simply take this man home, and expect nothing to happen to you or him. He's a fragile soul, I don't know if he'd even be aware enough to acknowledge your existence at this point."

Alice sighed. "What is needed, then, to get him home with me?"

"First, there is security issues. Mister Tarrant has an uncanny ability to slip out of just about any restraint system that's been cooked up. The x-rays show nothing out of the ordinary, but sometimes... he bends in directions that boggle the mind."

Alice giggled at this. "You've never seen him Futterwacken."

"Futter-what?"

"It's a dance, never mind. Please understand, money is no object to me. What all would I need, to ease your mind enough that he's well taken care of?"

Doctor Wilson took a long breath, then started writing. "This is what it's going to take, to make this all possible..."

Now

Tarrant was being amused by the wall. There were so many shades of white, if one was willing to stare long enough and concentrate hard enough to find them. He liked these walls, they didn't hide needles or leather straps or chains. They also held up the ceiling quite well, a marvelous skill and ability of properly made walls. Too bad there were no pictures or mirrors, but he could not very well stick a pin in the bricks, let alone taking a hammer and nails to the surface. He had even tried that tape strip thing that came in little rolls, to place a few sketches on the blank white walls, but the sticky part of the tape was not very thrilled about it, and he had found his pictures on the floor after a visit to the hobby room. At least, he mused, the floor had been kind enough to hold on to the sketches until he could retrieve them.

Tarrant turned his attention to the floor, only his eyes moving. The floor was also quite nice in here, if a bit boring in a grey tile that somehow never came quite clean, no matter how much scrubbing the nice lady with the mop attempted. He was curious about what the tiles were actually made of. His bare feet had walked on them enough times, back and forth, that it was not marble or ceramic or wood or porcelain, but the exact composition was not being very revealing to his bare feet. Sliding from his seat against the wall, he lay the side of his face on the tiles. No, that did not solve the confusion. He remembered to blink, then went back to his musings about the floor and walls.

This was a world of walls and floors. He had to think hard on it, to remember the last time he'd walked on grass or leaves. Was that in the second institution, or the third? The locks had improved on the doors, and the various staff he'd been with had quickly learned to check him for pins and needles after hobby time. Mallymkun had been a frustrated teacher, but Tarrant had learned even more on the fine art of picking locks though simple trial and error. Who would know that the orderlies would not be thrilled about open doors? So many doors, so many walls. Stop thinking about walls and doors, it simply was a waste of time.

Doctor Wilson. He had been the first to actually keep his promises to him. There were no more ice baths, no more leather straps, no chains to the ceiling. There had not been any of that horrible tasting gas that made his stomach all very unhappy when he woke up. No one cut him, no one beat him, everyone was very polite. Well, as long as he behaved himself. A twitch of a grin ghosted over Tarrant's face, then faded. There were times when it just made sense, to not be the model patient. Then there were injections, and straps to a strange bed that had him facing the floor. But that was not often, and Tarrant had to admit that the treatment was far milder than he honestly deserved. To think, he'd bit that poor girl's hand! Well, she did have to say something about Alice.

Alice. His eyes shimmered green for a moment, before returning to the faded blue they usually held. She was most likely dead now, he realized that enough time had passed in this world to bring her to an earthly eternal resting place. His Alice... No, never his Alice. She had most likely been buried in a land far from her London. He hoped that pretty flowers kept her company, as he had obviously failed in his personal quest to find her and return the both of them to Underland.

Underland. How he missed his home, where his good friends knew that there were moments when Tarrant was not quite the best host for tea. They were so understanding, so caring. He would never Futterwacken with his friends ever again. Were they still alive? Time was more forgiving in Underland, he understood that. In his long life before coming Above, he'd never seen an aged Underlander. Oh, there were deaths, but it usually came through war or accident. How old was he? What year is it? How long would he live here Above? Why was a raven like a writing desk?

Alice... He had lost his Alice...

Orange tinted tears ran down his face in silence, as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

Now

Doctor Wilson took another look around, stunned at how fast his list had been filled. Such attention to detail, everything in it's place. He turned to Alice, and shrugged. "This is perfect. How did you manage this, so fast?"

Alice closed the door to the private wing, and bolted the door from the outside. The door was solid steel, set in a steel frame. There was a small peek hole in the door, guarded by more bars. "I told you, money is no object for me. In my youth, I was but an apprentice in the company my Father started. As time passed, money just kept piling up. Even the crash of the Great Depression didn't wipe me out." She grinned. "I might not be the Chairman of the Board anymore, but I do own controlling stock in my company. Money will not be an issue, not if it can bring my Hatter home."

"I noticed that the rest of the house is not quite so new. Recently purchased for this reason?"

"Oh, no. This is one of the escape houses, when a family member has had enough of the flock back home." Lifting a file from one of the available tables, Alice handed it over to Wilson. "These are the personnel files of the staff. I'd appreciate if you'd look over them, and make sure I didn't overlook anything."

He flipped through, taking a quick glance at the various papers contained within. "I'd have to take more than a look, but if your preparation for his safety and yours are any indication, I doubt there's going to be many issues."

"How soon can he come here?"

Doctor Wilson sighed. "He's still being moody. But hopefully by the end of the month, Tarrant will have settled down enough to be relocated." Setting the files back on the table, he continued. "I'm not thrilled by this, to be honest. It's obvious that you care for him, and he's been hunting for you for over a century. But, he might not be the man you remember. There's plenty of stored up rage in him, and he's bound to say or do something that would harm your heart, more than he could hurt you physically. He's seen the side of the medical world that's not the clean world of television or movies. I don't know if he'll ever be completely safe to be alone with, unrestrained."

Alice squared her shoulders. "I never lost my muchness, Doctor Wilson. He helped me find my muchness a long time ago. It's only fair if I help him find his again. By the end of the month, hopefully?"

"If he's ready, then he's yours at the turning of the month."

Soon/Sooner/Now

The note with breakfast said that Someone Special was coming to see him that evening. Not bothering with eating, Tarrant headed to the tiny bathroom to take a long look at himself in the shiny metal plate that served as a mirror for him. His hair was atrocious, going this way and that after sleeping on it all night, and his eyebrows were an absolute disaster! Running the comb through his hair did nothing for the stray strands, so he turned on the water in the shower and went to quickly devour his breakfast in record time while the hot water finally made it's way down the pipes.

Hopping into the shower, he scrubbed his hair and skin as though punishing each inch of his body. After all, when had he last been lucky enough to host a guest, let alone Someone Special. Nothing would be good enough, he mused, as Tarrant rummaged in the shower caddy that held his various shower time cleansers. Taking one more scrub to his skin, he rinsed off and reached for the towel. Drying slowly as to not miss an inch, he wondered who would want to visit him. His family was dead in Underland, and no one Above seemed to really care for him. Fix that thought, he grumped at himself. Doctor Wilson has been a wonderful person, much better than any other doctor or orderly or nurse in memory.

Next, choosing clothes. Alas, there were not many combinations available, and the colors... Not that surgery green, it did nothing for his complexion, not mentioning the memories it brought to the surface. White it would have to be. Did he need socks? Tarrant was not fond of modern socks, they were so very boring and plain, but they did help with the chafing of the modern shoes. Hmm. Shoes or slippers? He needed socks if he wore the shoes, but slippers were much more comfortable, and didn't need socks, but they were also not exactly in the greatest of shape, but the shoes didn't fit much better... Slippers it is. Whomever the guest was, it was very unlikely they would pay much attention to his feet. Yes, slippers, at least his feet would be comfortable.

Lunch came and went, and still no Special Someone at his door. Had the person changed his mind? Was this a joke on him, something to hopefully make him laugh? It was no laughing matter, to say that Someone Special was coming to visit, then no one arrive. In fact, it was worse than forgetting tea time, or hobby time, or just letting him draw for a bit. If this was all a joke, Someone not so Special would simply have to pay for this terrible hilarity. There was nothing funny, nothing at all.

Dinner. They remembered his tea. Once again finishing his meal in record time, Tarrant then sat back on his bed, but was too wound up to remain still for very long. Hr turned to pacing, his slippers making little sound on the tiles that he'd never quite decided what they were made of. Sit down on the bed, back to pacing, on the bed, on the floor, listening at the door... Was that a rhyme?

Was that footsteps in the hall outside the room? Was it the person who took the tray from dinner? Was it Someone Special? Was it all in his mind? Sit on the bed, settle down.

Voices from the hallway. "Is he having a good night, Greg?"

"He's been practically dancing in anticipation, Doctor Wilson. Is this the young lady that...? Wow! Amazing! If I didn't know better..."

A young woman's voice. "It's a long story, Greg, one that would take a lifetime to tell you. But, not being rude, I've been waiting for this moment for ages. Now, if someone would be so kind as to open that door?"

It could not be... Never possible... But she would think of six impossible things before breakfast...

The door slowly swung open, the hinges being silent that evening.

Tarrant looked up from his hands, which for some odd reason had taken that moment to hide under his armpits. His toes, he could not find his toes. Why were his toes hiding? Why were his hands hiding? Could it be?

"Alice?"


	8. Chapter 8

Usual Disclaimer - I don't own rights to Alice in Wonderland, or any of it's characters.

Chapter Eight

Above

Alice stepped into the small room, her eyes fastened on the young looking man sitting on the bed. His hair was cut so short, the waves she remembered no longer in place. He seemed so small, curled up against the headboard. Then he smiled, eyes shimmering to an iridescent green.

"That's Alice, I'd know him anywhere..." He bounced to his feet and rushed to her, coming to a sudden halt a step from her. "Alice, what took so long? I've been looking for you, for ages and ages. And you're the right age, the proper age, not aged at all, and still the perfect Alice size, a very nice size, and you're here, in this room..."

"Hatter." Alice smiled, and Tarrant's heart could not make up it's mind if it wanted to plunge to the bottom of his stomach, or catch in his throat. He knew that smile, he'd dreamed of it often enough.

"Room... size... I'm fine."

Doctor Wilson cleared his throat. "How are we doing today, Tarrant?"

"Quite well, now. Quite well indeed. Doctor Wilson, please meet Alice. She's the one I've told you about many times. As I've tried to inform you, she is a real person, very real and full of muchness." Tarrant spoke to the doctor, but kept his eyes fastened on the wonderful person in front of him. He smiled again. "She's always been real, I told you that. Now, will you believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you mister Tarrant. Now, if I could have your attention?" Doctor Wilson waited until Tarrant could pull his eyes from Alice. "There's even better news for you. She's willing to take over your care, you'll be leaving this evening in her custody."

Alice chose that moment to speak again. "That is, if you want to come with me. I would understand if you're mad at me, for taking so long... to find you..."

"Never! Never think such a thing! That is, never think I'm mad at you, that's what I mean. I am thrilled that you've offered to give me a new home."

Doctor Wilson grinned at the tongue tied Tarrant. "Now, is there anything that you'd like to take with you from here?"

"No. All that I've ever wanted, Above or Under, is standing right in front of me."

Car Ride

Tarrant took a long look at the strange vehicle in front of him. He'd grasped the concept of cars and trucks and vans, he had seen plenty of them on the talking picture box. Correct that thought, the television. This one, however he was not so sure of. Could such a long car actually be supported by only that small number of tires?

Alice could see the worry on her Hatter's face, so she simply opened the door to the limousine and sat down on one of the seats. "It's alright, you can come in and sit with me. I refused to have you shipped like baggage in the back of a windowless van to our home." She patted the leather seat next to her. "Please, come on in and relax."

Gathering his courage, Tarrant eased himself into the back of the strange long car, and took his seat. The movement slid Alice over an inch or two, and it was all he could do not to jump out of his skin as their knees brushed. Such shapely knees she came with, as far as he could tell through the scandalously cut pants Alice wore that evening. There was enough fabric to be proper in this modern time, he mused, but to know the lay of her knees and calves and thighs under the soft blue fabric... he had to remember to breathe.

Doctor Wilson took that moment to speak. "I'd feel better if he was under some professional supervision, Ms. Kingsley. Just at least until you two are home safe?"

Alice smiled, that wonderful Alice smile. "We will be just fine, no worries needed. Thank you once again."

"Thank Father Tyler. It was his idea to give the press your picture. You two have a good life together." The doctor closed the door, and stood waiting until the limo was out of sight before heading back into the institution. For the first time in a long time, the grin on his face was genuine. Though he would deny it to his dying day, Doctor Wilson loved happy endings.

Tarrant could simply not find a safe place to rest his eyes. Alice's blouse was of a soft green, an excellent color for her, but the top three buttons were not fastened. With little effort, there was far too much skin exposed for his nerves. Slipping his eyes elsewhere, he realized that her thin belt laced through the belt loops of her slacks was actually a twisted length of cloth, very multicolored and rather eye attracting. But that left his eyes gazing at her waist, and his mother had taught him better than to gaze upon a young lady's waist, it was not proper.

"Tarrant?" Had she noticed his roving eyes? Giving thanks that his powder white skin mostly hid his blush, he quickly focused his eyes on her face.

"Yes?"

"I've had some clothes made, for you. When we get to the house, I'd like to see you out of that institution chic, and something more colorful." She smiled, and he had to resist the urge to misplace his heart in his body again. "I don't mean to complain, but that is not your best look."

"That would be absolutely wonderful." He'd wear a potato sack and a dunce hat, if it would make his Alice happy. But clothes she had made just for him? Even better!

Finally, he turned his eyes to the outside world. He'd not managed many glimpses of it during his long stay behind doors and bars, and part of him was simply curious. The lights of the city behind them were fading, leaving only a trace of a glow on the horizon behind the limo. There were trees, such wonderful trees, and plenty of grass just begging to be walked upon barefoot. Up above, a full moon lent it's light to the night, the stars only now coming into focus far above. This world, he mused, it could actually be pretty if it so desired.

"Where are we heading, my dear?"

"I have a place, well outside Boston. It's a family escape house, when we want to be alone, or just get tired of the snow back home."

"Ah, family? Am I keeping you from... grandchildren?" His heart decided that under his stomach was the right hiding place, after all.

She replied in a softer voice. "No children of mine, no husband, nothing like that. I've been taking care of the descendants of Margaret, my sister. There's been no one for me... not like that, anyway."

Tarrant had to resist the urge to box his own ears. He was being selfish, causing her such mental anguish. No husband? No children of her own to dote on, to watch grow up and live life? No bouncing grandchildren on her knee, no weddings, nothing but funerals for those that would grow old and die, while his horrid deal with Time robbed her of happiness?

The silence in the back of the limo was awkward for a few minutes. Then Alice casually rested her hand on Tarrant's knee. That was all the distraction he needed, to keep from brooding too much on the life that he had practically taken from her. To think, she was able to comfort him, in spite of him making her wait for so long. The two continued gazing at the world unrolling in front of the vehicle, both lost in their own thoughts.

Home

She had told him, choose what he wanted to wear. He was absolutely shocked at the various choices available to him. There were modern suits, he'd seen them before on the television box, but in colors that no respecting business man would ever wear. Running his scarred hands over some of the fabrics, Tarrant smiled. There was whimsy here, and colors that he'd only been able to find in his dreams. There were simple pull-on shirts, slacks and jeans and socks of multicolor goodness, shoes that didn't look like he was wearing clogs on his feet, ties in the colors of the rainbow, everything he'd need or want depending on the situation.

Alas, there were no hats. Alice made that very clear to him, once he managed to turn his wandering attention from the simple necklace around her perfect neck. He was to craft his own hats, as she'd gone through the trouble of setting up a work room for his amusement. The hat he had worn when he arrived in London all those years ago was completely lost, most likely burned with the rubbish. It saddened him, knowing that his last tie to the Hightopp Clan went up in smoke, but he was not completely heartbroken over it. That part of his life was long over, and he would have time to craft something to his tastes yet passing as slightly acceptable to this modern era.

It took longer than he'd figured it would, but finally he was dressed. A simple buttoned shirt in a beautiful deep blue was covered by a vest in sunset shades, topped by a jacket of the softest velvet green, almost black in the right light. His slacks were also the same green, though not of velvet. He giggled at the choice of socks, with bands of alternating blues and greens. His feet fit perfectly into the half boots of black leather.

Stepping out of the room full of such imaginative clothes, he wandered the halls of the house. Rooms opened into more rooms, and none of the doors locked behind him much to his great delight. There was one particular wall, covered in plaster, that seemed odd to him, but as this was Alice's house, Tarrant figured that she would have every right to move walls hither and yon to her entertainment. He was soon distracted from the new wall, at the hints of music coming from behind one set of double doors.

Tarrant knocked on one of the doors, and it clicked open to his touch. To his amazed eyes, the entire vaulted room was lit by candles, giving the hardwood floor a comforting glow. Mirrors lined the walls, reflecting both the candle light and a wondrous figure in a crimson dress. Alice turned around, and smiled as he stepped oh so carefully into the dance hall.

She held out one of her perfectly sized hands. "Come and dance with me, Tarrant." Alice smiled. "I never did master the Futterwacken, but occasionally I love to waltz." He barely heard her voice, soft as it was, over his wandering eyes and mind. The dress that graced her perfect figure was cut low in the front, deliciously low, revealing much more of her cream colored skin than he had ever imagined possible. The bodice appeared skin tight, leading to the long skirts that brushed the floor. "Tarrant? Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine." He swallowed, trying to get his heart to quit dancing through his body. That pesky heart had been doing calisthenics for most of the evening, he mused for a moment, and it was high time it acted like a heart should and stay in one place. He took the offered hand, and the two slowly began to waltz to the liquid music that gently filled the room. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her lovely face, but every mirror revealed her form from all directions. His feet, luckily, remembered the proper steps to continue the dance.

"What is behind that plaster wall?"

Alice sighed, and answered. "It was a door to a place that I didn't care for, so I'm having it demolished and returned to a normal wall. I don't need those rooms to be there, and I'm sure you wouldn't need them either. It was part of the deal to get you out of that institution, and back with me."

"Hmm." He breathed deep, catching the scent of powder and flowers from her skin. It smelled better than the best tea. It was also almost irresistible, and he nearly lost track of the proper steps for a moment. Taking himself firmly in hand, Tarrant instead focused on the mirrors surrounding the dancing couple. His hair was far too short for his liking, but their colors combined as they moved over the floor, leaving shimmers of the rainbow dancing in the reflections.

Finally, the music faded to an end, leaving them in each others' arms. Alice lay her head against his shoulder, and sighed. "I'm being much too forward..." She went to move back, but Tarrant rested his hand on the back of her head.

"You've plenty of muchness, Alice. And... I've dreamed of being this close to you. I'm the one being pushy. You've been waiting for a dream, and I don't know..."

"Know what?"

"If I'll ever measure up to what you've been dreaming of for all these years." He sighed, and backed out of her arms. "I'm a broken and damaged being. I don't know how to get back home, to Underland. And I'm terrified that at any moment, Time is going to remember the both of us, and this wondrous dream will fade away from me."

"I love you, Tarrant."

She came close again, resting her hands on either side of his face. Leaning close, her breath danced over his lips. Neither was sure whom made the next move, but the candles and mirrors were the only things there to witness a long awaited kiss. It was hesitant, both not sure what to expect. But it deepened, the two molding against each other in the silence.

Finally, they had to come up for air. Fighting back an impish grin, Alice whispered in his ear. "There is a lovely bedroom only a short hall away. If tonight is our only night, I hope we can make it... eventful..."


	9. Chapter 9

Usual Disclaimer - I do not have any rights to Alice in Wonderland, or the characters contained within.

Author Note - This particular chapter contains explicit adult material. Please plan accordingly.

Chapter Nine

Above

Alice turned on only a glimmer of a light in the room, leaving most of it in shadows. Faint moonlight tried to peek through the drapes, but did little to brighten the bedroom. Alice turned from the light she'd switched on, to find Tarrant right behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, his rough skin possible to be felt through the material. Caressing their path up her chest, his hands settled on the plunging neckline of the dress, pulling her close to him. Tarrant's hands stood still for only a moment, then turned back to their wanderings. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and gave a quick nip to her earlobe. Pushing back against his lean form, Alice sighed in anticipation.

Suddenly he stepped back a pace, and she nearly fell. His hands immediately were back on her waist, holding Alice still. Using his teeth, he grasped the edge of the zipper, and slowly unzipped the back of her crimson dress, sinking to one knee in the process. His hands brushed skin as he worked the dress down her stomach and over her shapely hips, to leave the fabric in a puddle at her feet. From his position, he had to fight back a giggle.

"What 'ave we here? No corset, no stockings, no underthings. Naughty little lass..." In one swift movement, Tarrant scooped her up and had Alice cradled in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Taking a moment to enjoy the sweet scent of her golden locks, he settled her on the edge of the bed, then turned his attention to her feet. Sliding one high heeled shoe off, then the other, he brushed ghost kisses up her legs, over one rounded hip, and to her chest. Gently taking one nipple into his mouth, he nipped and sucked at the rosy skin as his hand made it's slow and teasing way to the other mound. Paying special attention with his thumb to the tightening skin, he was caught unaware when Alice grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face up to hers.

Tarrant took the offered lips, tongue asking for access and receiving it. It was a taste better than tea, better than anything possible, this perfect Alice taste. When they parted for breath, Alice's lips were swollen and just as crimson as the dress discarded on the floor. Her hands went to work on Tarrant's jacket, pushing the material off his shoulders. The vest was soon on the floor as well, leaving only the deep blue button shirt on his chest. As she reached for the offending shirt, he hesitated. "It's not a pretty picture, what's been done to me my dearest..."

"You are my Hatter, my Tarrant. And I love every inch of you." Her hands counted the buttons, but didn't undo them. Instead, her hand went even lower, and rubbed against the obvious bulge in his slacks. His eyes rolled back, and he moaned. "Every last inch. Now, lose the shirt before those buttons make me mad, quite mad indeed..."

He didn't hesitate, but went to work on the bothersome buttons. Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, he slid the fabric loose, only the shirt tails remaining tucked into the now completely uncomfortable slacks. Alice could see in the faint light the lines crisscrossing his chest and arms, scars and stitch marks making their way in all directions. Resting her cheek on the exposed skin, she marveled that there was not a hint of hair on the powder white skin. Feeling a bit of muchness rise to the surface, she gently placed her lips on a nipple, her warm touch bringing another moan from him. Teasing and sucking, Alice felt the skin react to her touch. Finally taking a moment to glance up, she could see in the faint light that Tarrant's eyes were a deep royal purple, sparkling with pin pricks of silver.

Tarrant leaned her back, nibbling at her neck and shoulders, taking the time to taste each inch of the cream colored skin. She shuddered as a hand of his traced it's way down her side, over a hip, to that part of her that now was insistent for attention. Fingers touched and teased for a moment in the golden curls, then Tarrant slid one finger into the tight opening, bringing from her a startled gasp. Exploring the folds, the nimble fingers brought colors to the insides of her closed eyelids, colors she never even knew existed. There was no hesitation, none at all, as one finger tip found that little nub, and gently stroked at the core of her being. Alice had to catch her breath, but those fingers gave her no chance to breathe.

He returned his lips to hers, one hand braced against the bed to hold his weight off her. Tarrant claimed her lips, not bothering with asking permission this time. Alice moaned into his mouth, as tension built from her core, tracing electric lines throughout her body. It built to an edge, then overwhelmed her senses, her shuddering breath stolen before it made it to the room around them. Her back arched, her hips bucking for something that was missing.

The mouth over hers finally released her. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. Not bothering with any words, Alice tugged at a belt loop in his slacks, her desire and motion taking the place of words, since she was not sure that she would be able to form them properly. Tarrant quickly divested his legs of the offending slacks and underwear, slipping the footwear off and out of the way. Alice wriggled further onto the bed, pulling him to her with one delicate hand. Carefully, oh so carefully, he settled between her legs, supporting his weight mostly on his knees and elbows.

That was too far away from her skin, and Alice pulled him against her skin. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, his breath brushing her hair. Reaching down between them, Alice wrapped her fingers around his manhood, reveling in the silky flesh. Tarrant took a shaky breath of his own, as she slid her hand back and forth, exploring to her heart's content.

Gently Tarrant moved her hand free, and ever so slowly slid into the tight opening of her core, giving her time to adjust and relax. Muscles Alice didn't even know she had tensed and relaxed, the stretching bringing waves of pleasure throughout her body. He moved so slow, so teasingly, and Alice groaned in frustration. "Tarrant... please..."

"Ah don' want ta hurt ye, lass..." He came to her maidenhood, and took a deep breath. She followed suit, and halfway through letting the air out of her lungs, he slid that further distance. She felt a sharp pain deep inside, but it faded as he held still and gave her time to adjust. Picking up the pace, he slid almost completely out of her core, then back in, the two beginning to move together. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving faint marks on the white skin. Faster the two lovers moved in the oldest rhythm known to man.

The moment of pain completely forgotten, Alice threw her head back, eyes tightly closed as the waves of pleasure washed over her once again. Her spasms pulled him to his own peak, and he cried out her name. His release brought her again to the edge of bliss.

They lay together, breathing and waiting for their respective hearts to return to a normal speed. Tarrant carefully moved from above her, changing position to lay by her side. As they lay by each other, he traced one hand up and down her side, relishing the perfect smooth skin under his fingertips. Without words, she curled up in his arms, her golden hair spread out behind her. Alice fell asleep, in the arms of the man she loved.

He too fell asleep finally, holding in his arms his Alice. His, and his alone.

Under

"Tomorrow is Distkin Day, and we can only hope they find their way back to Underland." Mirana offered a smile to poor Mallymkun, and continued. "I also believe that you've been watching that mirror quite closely in the last few days. What is it's condition?"

"There's not a crack or missing piece, your Majesty. It's all better again, like it never broke." She glanced around the throne room. "But what if they don't want to come back? What if they have the perfect life Above, and there's no big hurry to come back Under?"

"If what Absolem has told us of Above, I am completely convinced that Tarrant at least will jump at the chance to come back home." McTwisp checked his pocket watch, and wound it a few times for good measure. "He's not going to turn down a chance, and I'm quite sure that Alice will be thrilled as well. There's nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

Mally turned her eyes to McTwisp. "Oh, really? You've been running tighter than your precious watch. No worries, you say? I think you're just as worried as the rest of us. Don't tell me you're still sore over that teapot upside your head all those years ago. Hatter did apologize, once he calmed down. And you did manage to tip over an entire plate of scones."

"Why, I never held a grudge over that unfortunate moment. That was years ago, is it really proper to drag back up such ancient history?" McTwisp placed his pocket watch back into his vest. "Your Majesty, should we plan for a grand entrance, a party or some sort of celebration if, I mean when, they return?"

"I believe that would count as counting the cookies before they were mixed. Let us first see if our Hatter and Alice return, before making any plans beyond a heartfelt welcome back. They might not be in the mood for a celebration. Even with updates from Absolem and his kin, we've no idea how long it's been since Alice returned to Above, or what amount of time elapsed before our Hatter found his own way to that world."

"And they might not be together yet, has anyone thought of that?" Mally stomped a tiny foot. "Those two lumps might only be finding each other just as the mirror opens. They've most likely things to say to each other, and that chance might not happen. Or has happened. Or is about to happen... By the Gods, I'm starting to understand Hatter's frustration with Time."

"Yet another taking my name in vain?" The soft voice still managed to be heard by everyone in the throne room. As one, all in attendance looked to the opened double doors that led to Marmoreal's throne room. Standing in the door was a beautiful man, dressed head to toe in black velvet. He walked across the marble floor, not making a sound on the white stone under his feet. His hair was solid black, pulled back in a ribbon. There was no white to his eyes, only a deep blue that reminded one of the midnight sky on a moonless night. He came to a halt in front of the throne where the White Queen sat.

"It's one thing for Tarrant to try to kill me or offer bribes, but for the rabble to curse my very name... That simply will not do." He offered a sketchy bow to Mirana, who nodded in return.

"You must be Time himself. What brings you to Marmoreal?"

"I've come a day early, to prepare for the return of Tarrant and Alice to Underland. Why else would I bother to be here? It's not every day I can meet in the flesh someone who's managed to bamboozle me for such a long time. It was enough that he received enough time for Alice to return to Underland and still make it to the Frabjous Day. Then offering his time, for Alice to live a very long life. Now they're returning, and I plan to set things right. One way or another."

"You're going to kill them?" Mally fought back tears. If Time was going to set things right, according to him, didn't that mean that both Alice in the Hatter were going to... die?

"I'm not quite sure. But it's high time for me to claim back what is mine."

Above

Tarrant woke when the light from the windows finally managed to catch his sleeping attention. Blinking a few times, he quickly noticed that he was completely alone in the bed, only the faint outline of the bunched sheets testifying that the night before was really real. Rising from the bed, he reached for his slacks on the floor. Pulling on the fabric, he had to resist the urge to giggle. After last night, was there really a reason to be properly dressed when around Alice, his lovely beautiful Alice? But, there might be other persons in the house, and it would not do to embarrass Alice by wandering around in his birthday suit.

Buttoning the shirt enough to hide the scars in his chest, Tarrant walked over the plush carpet and opened the door to the hall. There were plenty of other doors to choose, from, but one in particular was what he was searching for. Finding a bathroom, he quickly shed the bothersome clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water did not tease by taking too long to make it's way through the pipes, and soon he was scrubbing. There were so many scents to choose from, so he settled for a combination that sounded good, and went to work on the exposed skin.

Drying off with the oversized towel, he slipped back into the slacks and shirt, once again depressed about his too short hair. At lest it dried fast, he mused, then started wandering through the home. The sounds of a beautiful voice humming drew him to the kitchen. Peeking around a corner, he was rather pleased to see Alice, also scrubbed clean and dressed in a simple robe. Unfortunately, it kept most of her lovely skin out of sight, but he figured that would be best. Otherwise, breakfast might be interrupted, and that would not do.

Alice looked up from the counter where she had been debating over either eggs or pancakes for breakfast, when she heard footsteps behind her. Knowing there was only one other person in the house, she turned and smiled, holding out a hand to her beloved Tarrant. He quickly stepped from the door frame to her, running one hand through her still slightly damp hair. She settled against him, her chin just fitting on his shoulder.

"What would you like for breakfast, Tarrant?"

"Hmm... let me think..." A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

And it was as though she could see that grin. "I mean, what would you like for breakfast, as in food and drink. I'm still recovering from last night."

Tarrant froze in place, the grin vanishing instantly. "Dear Alice, did I hurt you? Please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you! What can I do... to ease your discomfort?"

She snuggled closer, loving the scent of tea and irises on his skin. "You didn't hurt me, not like you think. Just hold me a bit longer, that would be a grand start to the morning."

Another voice was heard in the kitchen, startling both of them. "You'd better make it fast, since the mirror to Underland is not going to wait for love struck little girls and boys to get over themselves."

They parted suddenly, looking around the kitchen. "I know that voice... Absolem?"

"Yes, you silly girl. I don't have much time, head to the mirrors in the ballroom, and go through the looking glass. There's only a short time, it would be a shame if you two were trapped in this world forever..." The voice of the wise one faded, leaving the kitchen silent but for Tarrant's and Alice's breathing.

Not bothering with any more conversation, Alice went running out of the kitchen and through the halls, Tarrant following close behind her steps. Throwing open the door to the ballroom, there was a light that did not come from any of the burnt out candles from the evening before. Colors that didn't belong in this world were darting out of one of the mirrors, sending shards of liquid light dancing in the reflections.

Alice looked up to Tarrant, who stole a quick kiss. Holding hands, they ran to the sparkling mirror. Holding no fear in their hearts, they stepped through. Their reflections danced for a moment in each mirror, and then they were out of sight.

Glass exploded in the now empty room from every mirror fastened to the walls, leaving colorful shards glimmering on the wood floor. The light faded, and the room went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Usual Disclaimer - I do not have legal rights to Alice in Wonderland, nor any of the characters contained within.

Chapter Ten

All Together Now

The light in the darkness should have been blinding, but Alice could still see. Stars and comets danced around the two, as they walked on a surface not visible to their eyes. In the distance, so close yet seemingly far away, there was a mirror frame handing in the darkness. Tarrant pulled her along, but she went with him with a willing heart. To be back in Underland, with her Hatter, that was all she had ever wanted. Together, they reached out for that frame, time taking it's sweet time as they moved through the liquid light and darkness.

Mirana and the others stood shocked, as the mirror in front of them started shimmering and sparking out beams of brilliant colors. A hand broke the surface of the mirror, sending waves of motion through the surface. Not thinking of any possible danger, the White Queen took the hand and started pulling. It was like trying to remove something from thick caramel, the mirror's surface rippling dangerously from the tension. Thackery grabbed a bare foot as it stepped through the mirror, tugging with all his strength.

Tarrant made it through only a half step before Alice also broke through the surface. The two stumbled to the floor, kneeling on the white marble. Tarrant quickly covered Alice's head with his arms, burying her face in his chest. Mirana wondered at the strange move, then realized that the Hatter had something of a clue on what was about to happen next.

The mirror they came through shattered, fairly exploding from the frame. Mirrors throughout the hall shattered in sequence, scattering razor sharp shards of glass through the air. The sounds of glass shattering filled the air, but not loud enough to drown out the startled screams and gasps. Then all the shards fell at once, leaving shimmering pieces scattered through the hall. Silence returned to the room.

Then a voice interrupted the silence. "Quite an entrance, Tarrant Hightopp. Very impressive." It was a voice that Alice had never heard, but it filled Tarrant's mind with terror. He'd never seen the man, but he knew that voice, oh did he ever.

Helping Alice to her feet, Tarrant took a quick glance around the room. He'd managed to break more mirrors, he sighed to himself, and there was a figure that he'd never seen actually in the flesh, but he knew quite well.

Alice made it to her feet, and saw a man standing off to one side that she'd never met. He was dressed in a velvety black, his pale face framed by long ink colored hair pulled out of the way. The others, the ones she knew, were doing their best to not actually stand next to the new arrival, and that worried her more than any words this man had to say to anyone. Deciding to be polite, she nodded to him. "I'm Alice Kingsley. May I ask your name?"

"I am Time. You've been living on borrowed pieces of me, young woman. But that is besides the point. I came here specifically to speak to Tarrant." The tall man stepped forward, and the Hatter quickly stepped in his way.

"You'll do nothing to Alice. Not a single thing, not a single moment. We made a deal, that you'd keep your grubby hands off her."

"I think I've been quite accommodating, Tarrant. I am the one that gave you the spare time to spend. I am the one that taught you to step through the mirror to Above. I kept my grubby hands, as you call them, off her and you for over a century and a half. Did I ever complain? Did I go back on my deal?" Time smiled, and Alice had to resist the urge to shudder. It was not a good smile, not one little bit.

"Well, I won't be ordered about by the likes of you. Yes, you kept your side of the bargain, but there was not a single mention that this would come to an end. If, however, you feel that you are owed something in return... Please, don't take it from Alice." Tarrant stepped up to Time, and offered out a hand. "Take whatever you wish from me, but in return, you'll never touch Alice, never ever."

Time reached out, the grin on his face growing wide. Then, he stopped. Trying again, he could not manage to grasp the offered hand. He tilted his head in confusion, and tried once again. Still, for some unknown reason, he could not touch Tarrant.

The young woman's voice from behind and above McTwisp startled the poor rabbit. He jumped up a foot, and over three feet. "Dear little brother, surely you've realized, they no longer belong to you..."

All turned to see whom had spoken. She was a young lady, her skin the color of the stars and her gown dancing with light and darkness, neither side winning. Her bare feet ignored the shards of glass covering the floor as she walked up to Time. Time, on the other hand, was not looking very thrilled with the situation, not thrilled at all. Tarrant took Time's momentary distraction to hold on to Alice, still trying to shield her with his body.

"Why, hello big sister. What brings Timeless out of her important slumber, to make an appearance here in the flesh?" He sighed. "And what is this, that they no longer belong to me? I am Time, in case you forgot, and all living beings have to eventually bow before me. This Tarrant made a deal with me, and I am merely here to collect my due."

Timeless smiled. "You don't have it in your power to stop time for one person or another. I'm the one that's kept them shielded from you and your territorial ways. I am here, to offer them choices, rather than threats or bargains."

"No! He made a deal with me, and that's final! I will take from him every second he stole, and then some! He will crumble to dust in an instant, never to return! I will no be denied, not by him, and not by you!" He stomped one foot, and cracks formed in the white marble under him.

"Do you wish to fight with me? You might want to control yourself, we both know how ugly family arguments can become, especially with an audience watching the outcome." She stepped closer to Time, and lowered her voice. "And let's be honest. Have you ever managed to best me in a fair or unfair fight?"

Time took a deep breath, then exhaled. "What is so important about these two? They're just humans, boring little humans worrying about things they can't control. Why choose now to make an appearance, to wake up from your sleep?"

"They have a love that managed to survive, in spite of it all. Neither knew where to find the other, but they kept in their hearts a love that is so pure, so simple yet deep, that it caught my attention. So, I gave them a piece of me, a piece of Timelessness." Timeless held out her arms, and Time stepped into her hug. "Oh, little brother, we need to sit down for tea sometime soon, and catch up on gossip. But, it's high time that you head off, and back to your duties." The siblings parted, and Time walked out of the room, his feet not disturbing the glass shards on the floor.

Mirana was the one to disturb the silence this time. "My Lady, what do you mean, that our Hatter and Alice have Timelessness within them now?"

The young woman turned, and smiled. "Every so often, the desire to have children that I can call my own gets to be too much. I cannot have children in the traditional sense, but I love to adopt those that have a pure heart." Timeless tilted her head to one side. "Actually, you've one of my adoptions helping you now and again. I'm sure you know of Absolem. He changes form, yet his heart and mind remain the same. Well, not exactly the same. He is wise, for he lives time and time again, learning from each incarnation."

Mirana nodded, then bowed to Timeless. She nodded in return, then turned to face Tarrant and Alice. "I will understand if you refuse, and I will level no punishment or trials upon either of you. But I will be honest, you love each other with all your being. I simply would like to have you both as my children. Your lives will never end, as long as you remain in Underland."

Tarrant turned to Alice. "I've taken you from your world, your family. I would understand if you'd prefer to return to Above... and leave..."

"Never! I've waited this long to get back here! This is my home, it always was. I will never leave Underland, and I shall never leave you." Alice turned from Tarrant, and offered a curtsey to Timeless. I would be honored to be part of your family, if Tarrant can join me as well."

Tarrant smiled, and it was just a wonderful smile. "Then, I think becoming part of Timeless's family is a great mad wonderful idea."

"There is a catch. You will never have children, Alice. I've spent quite some effort rounding up the remainder of the Hightopp Clan that survived the Red Queen's reign, so his name will live on. But my abilities are limited when concerning those that are Above. I cannot promise that your name will continue." Alice froze at those words, then she glanced over to Tarrant.

"They will live their lives, and I will live mine. I was around for too long up there, in charge for too long. They have the support of each other, and they can live a normal life without a dried up Mama Alice watching over their every move." Wrapping an arm around her beloved's waist, she grinned up to him. "I'd love to meet your family. I figure they are wonderful people, if they managed to produce you."

Timeless motioned with her hand, scattering stardust over the two. Their skin started to shimmer with the light of the stars, as they gazed at each other. "I love you, Tarrant."

"And I love you, Alice, for as long as there are stars in the sky above."

Much Later

Under the night sky that was visible from the rebuilt Hightopp Clan's village, an older woman was busy teaching the names of the stars to a wriggling batch of children. Finally, one of the younger ones asked a question, a very important question.

"Grand-mama, why are those two stars dancing together?"

"Dear, that's Mama Alice and Daddy Tarrant. Apparently it's time to dance in the skies tonight."

"Oh. Will they be here for tea tomorrow? Daddy Tarrant promised they would come."

"Most likely. Those two might be a bit late now and again, but they keep their promises."

~Finis~

Author's Note - This was not the original ending when I started writing. But this is much better than the one that was in mind. Thanks again for all the reviews, I am deeply honored.


End file.
